


Cherry Lips and Bruised Eyes

by honestlywhydoibother



Series: One Shot Two Shot - NCT [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, NCT gang au, Underground Fight Ring, bartender haechan, boxer haechan, boxer mark, graffiti artist haechan, street racer jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlywhydoibother/pseuds/honestlywhydoibother
Summary: Lee Donghyuck lives his life as unproblematic as he can, but that's hard to do when everybody he's friends with are in gangs. What can he do?Mark hates being babied by his hyungs, he's almost a grown man for god's sake.This is just a nct gang au where Donghyuck gets adopted by red velvet and basically sm is a territory my lads. oh and the dreamies are a bunch of rich kids that participate in underground fights and deadass hate everything.





	Cherry Lips and Bruised Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> my dumb friend has had to read all this shitty writing so thank her for thinking this was okay. love you frostbite.

“I swear to god-“

“I get it, I’m sorry noona.” Donghyuck sighs, standing up and smirking at the officer as he undoes the handcuffs. He rubs his wrists, pulling down his sleeves and turning to his boss. “It was an accident, I promise.” 

“He was found at the scene of vandalism, when an officer questioned him he lied.” The officer, Sargent Im, explains. Irene sighs, giving Donghyuck a sharp look as he purposely avoids her eyes. He's gotten used to the disappointed looks, the ones full of remorse and regret. It's what he grew up on, after all. “He’ll have to go to trial, are you his mother?”

“Yes, I will ensure he gets to court. Just send me a reminder, I’ll pay his bail and give my information.” Irene tells the officer, Donghyuck stands behind her ashamed but smirking as she speaks. 

Once they leave the police station, Irene takes Donghyuck back to where they work and is furious. 

“How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t break the law! It draws attention to not only you, but the club and your family!” Irene shouts, Donghyuck drops his head ashamed as the other girls come to see what’s going on. “Seulgi, tell Donghyuck he’s being stupid!”

“What happened?” Seulgi asks softly, going to Donghyuck and affectionately pushing his hair from his face. It’s very maternal, they’ve all just gotten used to the fact that Donghyuck will probably spend the rest of his life with them. They know he can't stay at his house, not for much longer anyway.

“Tell her.”

“Oh, um, I got arrested?” Donghyuck says quietly, Seulgi’s eyes widen and Wendy bursts out laughing. 

“Wendy! It isn’t funny!”

“It’s kind of funny, I mean he’s only sixteen and he got arrested. Does he have a court day?” Wendy grins, Donghyuck giggles at how proud she is. She is one of the scariest out of the five of them, she has less confirmed crimes than Irene but more than the others. She's not afraid to get her hands dirty.

“Yes, it’s next Friday. At least I won’t have to miss school,” Donghyuck shrugs, he’s still only sixteen but needed a job so Irene allowed him to work the bar but only if he didn’t work as a stripper or tell anybody he was underage. It’s probably a little illegal, but it gives Donghyuck enough money to support himself. “I gotta go, I don’t think I’ll be able to work tonight. Sori wants to do a family dinner.” 

“That’s alright, I’ll get Jennie to work that night. I’m sure Jisoo can spare her for one night,” Joy says, Yeri gives him a hug as he gathers his things and goes to catch his bus. She's only a year older than he is, but she's treated like not a kid anymore. That's probably because she wasn't allowed to be a kid for long.

He is given strange looks from the aunties and grandmothers on his street, knowing he looks out of place in his black overalls and red sweatshirt. He lives in one of the richest parts of the city, he attends a private school and his father is the CEO of a major company. His step mother is a teacher at his school. 

That means he’s expected to be successful. 

“I’m home!” Donghyuck yells, kicking shut the large front door. His step brother, Jisung, is dressed in his suit and his eyes widen at Donghyuck. “Anybody coming over? Or just us?”

“People from Hyunseok’s work are coming,” Jisung says, referring to Donghyuck’s father. “Did you go painting today?”

“Yeah, I got caught. Irene-noona is taking care of it,” Donghyuck says softly, Jisung nods, then he grins. 

“Mr Zhong is coming tonight, he’s bringing his son.” 

“Ooooo, you’re gonna get to see Chenle.” Donghyuck teases, Jisung blushes and shrugs. 

“Oh, Mr Lee is coming too with his son Jeno. Aren’t you friends with him?”

“Yeah, that idiot is great. Kind of a dumbass though,” Donghyuck shrugs, not wanting to give up what his friend does. “I’ll go get changed, tell Sori I’ll be down in, like, twenty minutes.” 

Donghyuck gets to his room without running into his step mother, they have never gotten along. She views his artistic nature as a waste of time, she forces him to go to tutoring after school and won’t let him go anywhere with his friends. 

He hides his paint covered clothes in his closet, pulling on his black jeans and maroon dress shirt. It looks formal but not formal enough to make Sori think that she broke him. The sleeves are long enough to cover the red marks from the handcuffs, giving him a way out of having to explain it to his family. 

By the time he enters the sitting room, Jeno, Chenle and their families have already arrived. Donghyuck hugs Jeno hello and they sit on the two cushion couch together and chat quietly about school. 

“How was the fight?” Donghyuck whispers, Jeno grins and pushes his sleeve up to show the bruises adorning both hands. “You won, that’s great.” 

“Hell yeah, you owe me ice cream after school on Monday.” Jeno grins, Donghyuck sighs but can’t help the laugh that escapes him. 

Jeno is a street fighter, the fights happen at Suho’s club called Lights Out after hours. It’s where Jeno met one of his boyfriends, Renjun. But of course, Mr Lee doesn’t know about it. 

“Boys, dinner is ready.” Sori announces, the four teenagers make their way to the dining room where their parents are talking about business. 

“Donghyuck, how are your college applications going?” Mr Zhong asks, Donghyuck looks up from his soup with a shocked expression. 

“Oh, I’ve actually been thinking about law school.” Donghyuck smiles, Jisung nods along like he doesn’t know that his step brother got arrested just hours previous. “I’ve been looking into being a defense attorney, I have good enough grades for it, and I know a firm that’s willing to intern me once I start university.” 

“A defense lawyer?” Mr Lee repeats, raising a brow in disapproval. 

“Well yeah, not all who are accused are guilty.” Donghyuck shrugs, he’s been exchanging emails with Mr Kim Doyoung of the law firm for about a month. They haven’t met yet in person, but Donghyuck has a feeling he’ll get the job. “But if you ever need my help, just give me a call.” 

The wink Donghyuck gives Mr Lee is flirtatious, it makes Jeno burst out laughing but Sori and Hyunseok both give him a sharp look. 

“Donghyuck-!”

“It’s just a joke, Sori.” Donghyuck tells her, but the smirk he has says it’s anything but a joke. “Mr Zhong, how is the business doing?”

 

“Donghyuck, you got caught?” Jaemin shrieks quietly, Donghyuck shrugs and continues painting the landscape their teacher told them to. At their school, a catholic school by the way, every student is expected to follow the rules without hesitation. That was the main reason Donghyuck was enrolled, his step mother thought it would break his spirit. “You’re a fucking dumbass.” 

“Thank you for that, Nana. My noonas already gave me a lecture, well, Wendy didn’t. She laughed,” Donghyuck says with a smirk, Jeno passes by and smacks the back of his head. “I have work tonight, if you go to Lights Out swing by after. I’ll bandage you up in the back room, just don’t tell Joy-noona. She doesn’t like us hanging around the club.” 

“Renjun is fighting tonight, I’ll make sure my boys are safe.” Jaemin grins, he’s the most responsible one in his relationship. But that’s only because the other two are street fighters. If you ignore that fact, Renjun is the most responsible. “Jeno is fighting Yukhei, Injunnie is fighting Hyunjin. They’re both from the private school across Han River.” 

“Hyunjin’s a good fighter, he’s quick. Make sure Injunnie doesn’t have a heavy meal before, make sure he gets enough energy though. Bring him to the club and I’ll make him something to eat,” Donghyuck says, not looking away his canvas and speaking quietly. The teachers are always looking for an excuse to give him detention, courtesy of Sori of course. “And Yukhei is a big guy, he’ll try to intimidate you before the match. But as long as you stay on your toes you’ll be good.” 

“Thanks, Hyuck.” Jeno grins, trusting in what the boy has to say. 

Donghyuck has spent years studying how each fighter moves, he’s even drawn animations to explain to his friends how they work. They’ve learned to do what Donghyuck says. 

“I’ll pay for your ice cream today, but next time I tag you pay for milkshakes.” Donghyuck whispers, Jeno nods and with a grin, confirming the deal with a handshake. 

After school, they skip tutoring to go to the ice cream shop a few streets down. They toss their school uniforms into their bags and change into street clothes. 

Jeno in jeans and a blue sweatshirt, covering the bruises and scrapes of his fights. 

Jaemin in jeans and a t-shirt, a flannel wrapped around his waist and a smile on his face. The evidence of his own pastimes hidden, not letting anyone know about the cigarettes he smokes when his parents become too much. 

Donghyuck in ripped jeans, fishnets showing through the tears and over his stomach, and a yellow crop top. 

They’re all wearing converse. Jeno in black. Jaemin in white. Donghyuck in yellow. 

“Hi Changbin! Nice shiner,” Donghyuck giggles when he sees the fighter, the boy works at the shop part time. “Who did that?”

“Felix,” Changbin says with a smirk, Jeno laughs and orders his and Jaemin’s ice cream. “He’s getting better, still a little too stupid though.” 

“If he’s that stupid, why are you dating him?” Donghyuck grins, Changbin rolls his eyes and swats at him. “Thank you hyung, I’ll see you later. I’m working tonight so I can’t watch, who are you fighting?”

“Don’t worry about t-“

“Oh come on, you know I can help.” Donghyuck pouts, Changbin sighs and double checks to ensure the shop is empty. 

“I’m fighting Jaehyun-“

“Oh shit! He’s badass, also super hot.” Donghyuck says with a sly grin, Changbin rolls his eyes because of course that’s what he mentions. “He’s smart, probably one of the best fighters I’ve seen. As long as you don’t use a pattern is should be okay, he’s going to use his height and strength against you. Just be fast and smart.” 

“Wow, thanks Donghyuck. I never would’ve thought of that,” Changbin says rolling his eyes, the bright eyed boy laughs and reaches over the counter to kiss his cheek. “Go eat your ice cream and shut up, I’m clocking out in twenty.” 

“Good luck hyung, text me if you win or not.” 

 

When Donghyuck gets to work, he puts on glasses and makeup to make himself seem older. The smell of booze and cigarettes waft through the club, he goes between the storage room and the counter a dozen times before they open. 

“You look cute today, Hyuckie.” Yeri smiles, he giggles and kisses her cheek. “I have a new routine today, it’s going to be epic.” 

“Can’t wait, is anybody dropping by today?” Donghyuck asks, knowing how this business works. There is the front shop, the bar and the dancers and the patrons. Then there's the back shop, the one with guns and murder and revenge.

“No, not today. Once we close Seulgi will drive you home, do you have any friends coming?”

“Yeah, Jeno and Renjun are fighting tonight. I’m going to make them dinner and clean them up,” Donghyuck says, Yeri nods and smiles when the music begins. “I’ll see you after my shift.”

“Of course, have fun, sweetie.”

 

“Jeno got his ass handed to him!” Jaemin explains, Donghyuck sighs and takes the first aid kit from the bathroom. “He didn’t listen to you, we thought he would because he isn’t that stupid. But apparently he is.” 

“At least Injunnie won his fight,” Jeno says holding an ice pack to his face, Renjun is silent as he lets Donghyuck bandage his bleeding hands. “What’s for dinner?”

“Kimchi fried rice and eggs, I know you all love it. Seulgi-noona will drive us all home because we live in the same neighborhood.” Donghyuck tells them, the yellow shirt he wears is wrinkled and his makeup is smudged from the hours he spent working. But his parents won’t spare any funds to ensure he has enough to buy food or go out with friends. He needs the job. “How much did you guys get?”

“Enough, I’ll pay for gas next time we drive somewhere.” Renjun says, Donghyuck opens his mouth to argue but the exchange student gives him a look. “My car is in the shop so when it gets out I’ll be driving again. How’s classes going?”

“Bullshit, Sori is a bitch and Jisung is the golden child. I love the kid, but even my dad loves him more than me.” Donghyuck shrugs, he goes to the stove and cooks absentmindedly as he speaks. “I’m just glad I’m the disappointment gay child, they don’t have any expectations.” 

“You’re great though.” Jaemin pouts, Jeno winces as Jaemin wipes the blood from his cuts. 

“Yeah, but I’m not CEO material-“

“Oh shit-“ A boy says stepping into the back room, Donghyuck reacts first to the intruder by grabbing the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. His reflexes are a mix of fighting and always being scared of somebody grabbing him in an alley or in the middle of the night. “Um, hi?”

“Why are you back here? Nobody can get back here.” Donghyuck questions, the boy in front of him has messy brown hair and a shy grin. “What’s your name?”

“Can’t really tell you that, but it was an accident to get here. I’ll be leaving now,” The boy says, pushing Donghyuck’s hands away. His eyes wander Donghyuck’s body, and he grins. “Nice meeting you though.” 

Once the stranger leaves, Jaemin gasps loudly and smacks Donghyuck’s arm several times. 

“He was cute!” Jaemin exclaims, Donghyuck rolls his eyes and serves the four of them without addressing the appearance of the boy. 

 

“You’re the boy from yesterday,” Donghyuck says stopping suddenly, in front of him is the boy he slammed into the wall at the club. The boy is just as surprised as Donghyuck. “What’s your name?”

“Who are you?” The boy asks, Donghyuck has two grocery bags in his hands and a pink lollipop in his mouth, it’s a good look but confuses the boy. “I thought you worked at Peek-A-Boo, why are you in this part of town?”

“Because fuck you, that’s why.” Donghyuck retorts, the pair move so they aren’t in the middle of the street and decide to go to a park nearby. Donghyuck sets the bags down on a bench and sits on a swing, kicking his feet and showing off his pastel purple converse. “Why were you at the club yesterday?”

“A friend of mine fought at another club, I was there to see if he went there.” The boy shrugs, Donghyuck knows he’s lying. He doesn’t know how, but he does. He's a human lie detector, that's what Seulgi jokes.

“That’s bullshit.” 

“How would you know? We met once and you threatened me!” The boy exclaims, Donghyuck rolls his eyes, pulling the sleeves of his grey sweatshirt up. 

“That’s because you were in the back area of the club! You weren’t supposed to be there!”

“And you were-?!”

“Yeah! I’m allowed to, I work there!” Donghyuck snaps back, he feels silly getting into an argument with a stranger in a park like they’re children. “You never answered my question, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Can’t tell you-“

“Bullshit.” Donghyuck interrupts, meeting the boy’s eyes. The stranger had leaned against the pole of the swing set, hands shoved into his pockets. “What’s your name.”

“Mark.” 

“Nice to meet you, Mark. My name is Donghyuck,” He says, like he’s making a point. “Why were you actually at the club?”

“I was just checking it out, my boss wanted me to. I have a meeting with your boss in a few days,” Mark says, Donghyuck swings as they talk. “I shouldn’t be talking to you, I’m not allowed to share details.” 

“You aren’t sharing anything, we’re just talking. You’re kind of bad at making friends.”

“Like you are, pretty boy?” Mark smirks, Donghyuck scoffs because of course that’s the only thing this boy thinks about calling him. He's used to it at this point

“How else do you think I got a job at the club? I make friends,” Donghyuck says with a sweet smile, he drags his feet along the ground to stop himself and stares down Mark. “How did a boy like you get involved with anything that involves the club? What group are you a part of?”

“You’re a spy aren’t you?”

“You’re all so stupid,” Donghyuck says shaking his head, he stands up and notices he’s slightly shorter than the boy and frowns. “I just have eyes. Anyway, I need to get home. I have homework.” 

“Homework-? How old are you?” Mark asks confused, Donghyuck doesn’t answer, instead he grabs the bags and walks away. He relishes in the way that Mark's voice holds curiosity and even doubt, it means he'll be showing up again. Soon.

 

“I know you have a suit, Lee Donghyuck.” Irene scolds, Donghyuck showed up at the club in jeans and a t-shirt to meet up with Irene before going to court. In his mind, he knows the judge already has branded him as a criminal. Why should he try to change that? “Get changed, we leave in ten minutes. There’s a suit upstairs for you, get Seulgi to help you.” 

“Seulgi-noona~” Donghyuck sings as he goes into one of the rooms, the woman looks up and smiles brightly at him. “Irene-noona said there’s a suit for me, apparently what I’m wearing isn’t court appropriate.” 

“I can understand that, your eyeliner is smudged.” Seulgi comments, he pouts as she goes to the closet and pulls out a bag. “Wear this, I’ll redo your makeup and fix your hair.” 

 

At the courthouse, Donghyuck is trying to seem calmer than he actually is. He texts Jeno who’s getting ready for an open fight night, but he’s busy. Despite his arrogant aura, Donghyuck is actually quite insecure and anxious. Anything out of his routine sets him off, making him overthink everything. 

“Since you’re still a minor and you don’t have any prior convictions, you should only get community service.” Irene tells him softly, they’re waiting in the busy courtroom for their turn. That's her way of calming him, it works. “I’ll make sure your family doesn’t find out.” 

“Thank you,” Donghyuck says softly, knowing if Sori and his father find out they’ll be furious. “Sorry for getting you involved.” 

“Don’t apologize, Donghyuck. You’re family,” Irene says, Donghyuck smiles at her and leans against her, closing his eyes as he tries to sleep. 

“Lee Donghyuck.” The judge calls, his eyes snap open and he smiles softly. “You are required to serve 200 hours of community service, you will report to the community center in your neighborhood to clean up the city.” 

“I want your mother and your supervisor to sign it to prove you’ve done it, you have three months to complete this. I would like to see you after you’re done,” The judge says, Donghyuck nods and takes the paper he’s handed. “Are you his mother?”

“Yes I am, I will drive him and make sure he gets his hours.” Irene says, not hesitating to lie and say Donghyuck is her son. “Let’s go Hyuck.”

 

“Community service?” Jaemin laughs, Donghyuck is sitting on the bar counter at Lights Out as they wait for Jeno and Renjun’s fights to start. “That sounds so lame.” 

“No shit, but I need to otherwise it’s on my permanent record.” Donghyuck shrugs, he smiles at Baekhyun - one of the workers at the club that’s never actually participated in a fight - and takes the beer from him. “Thank you hyung!”

“You’re too young-!”

“I work at a bar, I know how to handle my booze.” Donghyuck giggles, Baekhyun begins to argue but Donghyuck runs off, dragging Jaemin with him too. 

“Jeno is up now, who’s he fighting?” Jaemin asks confused, Donghyuck looks over to see Jeno shirtless, his hands wrapped and that smirk of his on his face. 

In the ring with him, is a tall boy with messy black hair and a tank top. He must be new because all the fighters don’t wear shirts, it’s easier to hide evidence when there’s no blood stains. His back is facing the crowd and he’s talking to a man with white hair and body glitter. Then the boy turns around. 

“That’s Mark!” Donghyuck exclaims, the boy turns quickly and they make eye contact. “I’ll be right back Jae.” 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mark hisses, Donghyuck rolls his eyes and grips his wrist, pulling him to the side. “Why are you here?”

“You’re fighting my friend,” Donghyuck says, Mark sighs and pushes back his hair. “You’re a newbie here, huh?”

“How would you know?”

“Haven’t seen you here before. And you’re wearing a shirt, it’ll get stained with your blood.” Donghyuck points out, Mark looks down to the grey tank top he wears and frowns. “Have fun trying to kick my friend’s ass, he’s smarter than you. He’s been fighting for a while.” 

“How-?”

“Go fight, I’m sure your boyfriend wants to wish you luck.” Donghyuck says, Mark sighs and takes in Donghyuck’s appearance. “Like what you see?”

“That’s not my boyfriend, by the way. That’s my step brother.” Mark tells him, leaning in close so only Donghyuck can hear him. 

Donghyuck watches as the boy goes to the ring, smirking when he sees him. 

“That’s the boy from the other day,” Jaemin says once his friend finds his way over, Donghyuck crosses his arms and shrugs. “He’s cute. Not as cute as Jeno, but he’s okay.” 

“He’s an asshole.” 

 

“You’re the artist, huh?” The supervisor assigned to Donghyuck’s group smirks, already judging the boy harshly. “Aren’t you that CEO’s kid?” 

“I don’t think you’re allowed to ask these questions,” Donghyuck says taking the paint bucket and roller from the cart, the six teens have been forced to paint over the street art to restore their neighborhood. “I’ll do my service hours, okay? I won’t cause a fuss.” 

“Kids like you always think you can get away with anything just because your parents are rich-“

“I’m going over to that wall and listening to music, if you have anything of value to say, then I might listen.” Donghyuck interrupts the asshole, he sets up his painting stuff and slips on his headphones. 

This is the opposite of what he likes doing, especially when the art is so good. So what he does, is he takes pictures of everything and makes a plan. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Donghyuck looks up from his work when he hears a familiar voice snap at him, his eyes fall to Mark and he smirks. “It’s like 2am, go home.”

“You’re not in charge of me, I’m just going home.” Donghyuck shrugs, the mask that covers his mouth and nose should have been enough to hide him, but Mark seems to always know the worst time to bump into him. “Why are you here?” 

“I’m meeting up with a couple friends.” Mark tells him, eyes darting around as if he’s looking for somebody. 

“In NCT territory?”

“How’d you-?”

“I have eyes,” Donghyuck says dryly, pointing out the logo on every wall and post. “Do you have the tattoo then? Is that why you wore a shirt? So nobody would be able to tell.” 

“You seem too smart to be a college kid painting walls.” 

“Not in college.” Donghyuck points out, he pushes his hood back and Mark smirks at the sight of his red hair. “I have to repaint this stuff, instead of juvi I’m being forced to paint over people’s work. I’m redoing it all in different areas.” 

“Why?” Mark questions, Donghyuck shrugs again, not wanting to explain himself to a stranger. Instead, he picks up his brush again and unlocks his phone. “How old are you?”

“How old are you?” Donghyuck shoots back, having a feeling that Mark won’t tell him the truth. 

“I’m seventeen.” Mark tells him, surprising the younger boy. “What about you?”

“I’m sixteen,” Donghyuck says, leaning close to the brick wall to get the brush strokes right. 

He doesn’t want to make the art his, he just wants the original artists to know they’re appreciated. He even does the signatures to let people know who to give credit to. 

“You’re good,” Mark says softly, Donghyuck looks up and sees the boy looking at him fondly. “But you need to go, you can’t be here when my friends show up.” 

“You worried about me?” Donghyuck grins, Mark rolls his eyes and stiffens when he hears a door close. 

“Just go hide, take your shit and go. You can come back once they’re gone,” Mark says, panic starting to creep into his voice. Donghyuck nods, gathering his things and going around the corner to hop a fence. 

“Mark, how’s the tattoo healing up?” A man with a deep voice asks, Donghyuck sets the bag down and crawls closer so he can see what’s happening. 

“Good, but it’s sketchy when I fight in a shirt, y’know.” Mark jokes, Donghyuck’s eyes fall to a tall man with broad shoulders and another man with pale skin and dimples. “When’s my next fight?”

“You’re up against some kid from Peek-A-Boo, Haechan I think.” The dimpled man says, Donghyuck’s eyes widen because holy shit, he didn’t realize he had a fight this week. 

Maybe if he catches up on his hours of community service he can get out of Sunday morning to rest. Fights are always Saturday nights. 

“How’s your hand?” The tall man asks, reaching out to push up Mark’s sleeves. In the dimly lit tunnel, Donghyuck can see his bloody knuckles, bruises and cuts from the fight with Jeno and others. 

“It’s fine, I’ll bandage it up tonight before my fight tomorrow.” Mark replies, pulling his hand away. “When’s the meeting with Red Velvet?”

“In a few days, Taeyong will deal with it.” The dimpled man assures him, Mark scowls and shoves his hands into his pockets. 

“Come on, I’m not a kid anymore, hyungs. Taeyong trusts me, why don’t you?”

“Mark, we just want to protect you. We’re like this with Yukhei too, you’re the same age.” The tall man tells him, Mark pouts and Donghyuck finds it adorable. “Just be patient, Mark. You’re going to a new school, by the way. Taeyong thinks it would be safer that way.” 

“Seriously? I’m in my senior year, let me stay at my school.” Mark complains, Donghyuck sits in the grass, back leaning against the fence as he listens to their conversation. 

“It’s a private school, they’ll make sure you’re prepared for university if you go.” The dimpled man tells him, ignoring his protests. “You’ll start Monday, Ten will get your uniform this weekend.” 

“Can I at least finish the semester?”

“Sorry, kiddo. The boss already did everything,” The tall man shrugs, ruffling Mark’s hair affectionately. “Fight shirtless on Friday, show people you’re a part of NCT. It gives them something to fear.” 

“I’m not exactly scary, hyung.” Mark points out, Donghyuck muffles his giggle into his hand.

“We gotta get going, Ten is performing and Johnny wants to see it.” The dimpled man grins, poking the tall man - Johnny - in the side. 

Once they leave, Mark relaxes against the fence and leans over to come face to face with Donghyuck. 

“So, you’re in a gang.” 

 

“How many people betting on me?” Donghyuck asks as he yanks off his tank top, Renjun wraps his hands so he doesn’t break anything and makes sure he drinks water. 

“Enough either way,” Jaemin says, Donghyuck adjusts the wrap and nods. “Win or lose, you’re bringing in about two grand. But more if you win.” 

“I love how nobody has any faith in me,” Donghyuck says, he looks around the crowded club. His skin crawls as men stare at him, viewing him as less than human. Another thing he's gotten used to.

“You get underestimated, which means you kick ass.” Jeno grins, Jongin goes to Donghyuck’s opponent’s corner, talking to Mark quietly for a few minutes before coming over. 

“You’ll do good, Hyuck. He’s new at this,” Jongin says softly, Donghyuck smirks and nods. “Strike hard, it’ll be an easy win.” 

“Thanks hyung, I’ll see you after the match.” Donghyuck smiles, Jongin goes to the middle of the ring to start the match and Mark finally looks at his opponent. 

“Hyuck? You’re Haechan?”

“Yep, you distracted by feminine looks?” Donghyuck grins, his hair is already starting to get in his face and his hates it, but it’s too late to pull it back. He isn’t in really good shape, but he’s not as squishy as he used to be. So shirtless, he seems very masculine. “Can you fight me even though we’ve had four conversations?”

“Haechan, are you ready?” Jongin asks, looking to the short boy. Once Donghyuck nods, he repeats his question to Mark. “Fair fight, boys.” 

 

“My face hurts,” Donghyuck says holding a cold can to his lip, Mark is doing the same to his eyebrow, sitting on the stool next to him. “You’re an asshole.” 

“You broke my ribs!” Mark exclaims, hand lightly pressing against his chest. 

“Oh well. You damaged my perfect face,” Donghyuck pouts, his trio of friends had to leave to catch curfew but Wendy is driving him home. “I can’t even put makeup on it! It won’t heal properly if I do.”

“You wear makeup?” Mark questions, Donghyuck’s eyes roll so far back it hurts. 

“No, Mark, my eyelids are naturally rose gold and my cheek bones are gold and glittery.” Donghyuck snaps, he unwraps his hands and gasps when he sees his nail polish chipped. “You bitch.” 

“You shouldn’t fight if you’re worried about makeup and nail polish.” 

“You say that like I didn’t kick your ass,” Donghyuck says, The dimpled man from the night before approaches them with a towel and a water bottle. 

“You both fought well,” He says, passing Mark the towel. “I’m Jaehyun.”

“I’m Haechan,” Donghyuck says, giving Mark a look that says ‘don’t say anything’. “Oh Mark, nice tattoo.” 

“You-?”

Donghyuck walks away when he sees Wendy enter the club, liking the way Mark’s cheeks turn red at the mention of the ink on his side. 

“Hey noona, I won. I got enough to make up for whatever hours I miss at the bar,” Donghyuck says, always worried about work and money. “Can you get Joy to forge a signature so I don’t have to go on Sunday? My head hurts.” 

“I suppose,” Wendy says, she lifts his chin so she can view the damage done. “Come tomorrow and I’ll get you some ice cream.” 

 

At school on Monday, Donghyuck sits with his friends at lunch and holds the cold drink to his face. 

“You’re bruising,” Renjun comments, Donghyuck scoffs and winces when Jaemin touches his cheek. “The boy was cute, he got his ass handed to him though.” 

“Yeah, has a hell of a right hook though.” Donghyuck whines, Jeno giggles and freezes. 

“He’s right there-?”

“Hey Hyuck,” Mark says as he walks by, Donghyuck is tempted to trip him but knows how embarrassing that is.

“Hey Mark, see you later.” Donghyuck says, hoping he gets his meaning. Mark smirks, hand brushing against his chin to show he does. 

“You’re sketchy.” Renjun says shaking his head, Donghyuck just shrugs and goes back to eating his food as best he can with swollen hands. 

 

“That was so vague, Hyuck.” Mark says to announce his entrance, Donghyuck looks away from the painting he’s working on and shrugs. “You’re lucky I understood what you meant.” 

“Yeah, my friends didn’t get it though. They’re idiots though,” Donghyuck says with a grin, pulling the mask under his chin so Mark can see his face better. “How’s your ribs doing?”

“Hurts like hell, my brother laughed at me. He seems like he wants to recruit you for the gang,” Mark says, he lifts his shirt to show the mess of blue and purple. “Jaehyun thinks so too.” 

“Cool, I don’t want to join any gangs though. I’m good with being neutral, if I join your gang then I can’t work with my noonas or fight at Lights Out.” Donghyuck shrugs, his family would disown him if they found out he even knew anybody in a gang. “I like being able to travel between territories without getting shot.” 

“You travel between territories?”

“Yeah, I have friends from Day6 and Blackpink, Monsta X and Pentagon too. I like being able to have a lot of friends.” 

“You’d make a great addition to NCT though,” Mark says with a smile, Donghyuck puts one of the stencils on the wall and shakes his spray paint. “Why are you painting this though?”

“I have nothing better to do,” Donghyuck lies, he works with Mark watching him. The silent that falls is natural, it isn’t awkward or painful. “Which one is your brother?”

“The one you thought was my boyfriend,” Mark says, Donghyuck nods and squints his eyes as he tries to remember. “He’s the one that had glitter on his face and white hair.” 

“Oh him, he’s hot.” Donghyuck grins, loving how Mark grimaces at his words. “Is he the leader?”

“Yeah, but you can’t let anybody know. Anything I tell you stays between us,” Mark says, voice sharp. 

“Of course, as long as you don’t tell anybody what I’m doing here.” Donghyuck tells him, Mark pauses for a moment, chuckling as he nods. “Tell me about yourself, Mark.” 

 

“You’re grounded.” Sori snaps at Donghyuck, the boy’s eyes widen and his mouth opens to argue. “Don’t think I don’t hear you sneak out at all hours of the night, I see the bruises, Lee Donghyuck. Are you seeing a boy?” 

“What? No! I’m just going for a walk, Sori! I’m sixteen, I’m not even your child!” Donghyuck exclaims, he knows it’s a low blow but hates how she talks to him. 

She's never acknowledged him as her child, he didn't expect her to, but he at least expected some sort of welcoming. But Park Sori isn't the type of woman that hands out hugs and kisses with hot chocolate.

“You live under my roof, you live under my rules.” Sori tells him, Donghyuck wants to stomp his feet and yell like a toddler but knows that won’t get him anywhere. “You respect me or you leave.” 

“You have no authority over me,” Donghyuck says, Sori stands up and walks over to her step son, leaning down to meet his eyes. 

“You have until the week’s end to move out, I expect you gone by Friday. We will pay for the last two years of high school but that’s it.” 

“Good, I don’t need you anyway.” 

 

“Noona, I just got kicked out of my house.” Donghyuck cries in Seulgi’s arms, she hums softly and rubs his back. She's the one he goes to for comfort like this, she's the softest of the bunch and gives the best hugs. “Sori is giving me until Friday to move out, I have nowhere else to go.” 

“Live with us, we have the room.” Joy offers without hesitation, the five women are comforting Donghyuck in a way that only a family can. 

“I can’t ask you to-“

“Donghyuck, we’ll help you move. Don’t worry about it,” Irene says, leaving no room for argument. “We just ask you to not share any secrets you may overhear.” 

“I know, noona. Red Velvet is a dangerous gang because everybody underestimates you, I won’t reveal anything.” Donghyuck promises, Seulgi smooths his hair until he falls asleep, having exhausted himself from crying. 

 

The next time Mark and Donghyuck see each other, Donghyuck is in his pajamas and Mark is in a suit with Taeyong on one side and Johnny on the other. Donghyuck’s pajamas consist of shorts deemed too short for the public and a t-shirt he’s had longer than he’s known Jaemin. 

What I’m saying is, Donghyuck looks like a mess. 

“Is Ms Bae here?” Taeyong asks, Donghyuck is frozen at the bottom step of the stairway, a bowl of cereal in hand as he looks between the three of them. Quickly, he wipes the milk from his chin and takes the spoon from his mouth, ears burning.

“Oh, um, yeah. Sorry, I didn’t know anybody was coming over.” Donghyuck blushes, he leads the three men down one of the hallways to Irene’s office. “Irene-noona~” 

“Yes Hyuckie?” A soft voice answers, he smiles and pushes the door open. “Hello Mr Lee, Mr Jung, Mark.” 

“Hello Ms Bae.” The three of them say, all bowing their heads to show respect. 

“Noona, do you want tea?” Donghyuck asks, sitting on the edge of her desk as he eats his cereal. He knows Mark is watching him, when isn’t he though? 

“Sure, thank you, Hyuckie.” Irene smiles, Donghyuck nods and as he passes by Mark, he touches his jaw with a wink. 

“Nice look, Hyuck.” Wendy teases, Donghyuck sets his bowl on the counter and hides his face in his hands. “What’s wrong?”

“Three dudes from NCT showed up, and I know one of them. Well, sort of. We keep running into each other. But the point is, my ass is hanging out.” Donghyuck whines, Wendy laughs and offers him her cardigan. He takes it, wrapping himself up in it as he makes Irene her tea. 

“So what’s up with the one you know?”

“I don’t know, we kind of talk. But I also kicked his ass last week,” Donghyuck says, not looking up from his chipping nail polish. “He’s okay, kind of arrogant but okay.” 

“What’s his name?” Wendy asks, Donghyuck hesitates because he knows Mark had issues with just telling him so what would he do if Wendy knew? But Mark and his brother have business with Red Velvet, so they probably already know his name. 

“Mark.”

 

“It’s the man of the hour,” Irene greets when Donghyuck hands her the tea. His hair is a mess from anxiously pulling on it and his glasses are nearly falling off his nose, but he makes no effort to fix anything. “Isn’t that Wendy’s?”

“Yeah, I got cold.” Donghyuck shrugs, he steals a sip of the tea and smiles. “Why am I important?”

“Mr Lee here was telling me about your fight on Friday,” Irene says, gesturing to Taeyong who seems almost too comfortable. “Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“Wendy-noona drove me home, I thought she told you. And it’s fine, I won enough money to cover the shifts I miss at the club. I have no lasting damage,” Donghyuck shrugs, Irene touches his chin, making him meet her eyes as she looks at his split lip. “Don’t worry about it, I’m okay.” 

“Taeyong wants you to apprentice with them, he has somebody in law.” Irene tells him, Donghyuck nods and smirks. 

“Kim Doyoung, right? We’ve been emailing for a while, he’s already offered me an internship when I graduate high school.” Donghyuck explains, he sits on the desk, legs swinging as he speaks. “But I would like to meet him in person, when would it work for me to go over and talk to him?”

“This weekend might work, I’ll send Mark to Peek-A-Boo Saturday afternoon.” Taeyong says, Mark looks surprised but nods along. Johnny stays silent, observing without drawing attention to himself. “Anywhere else we’d be able to find you if you aren’t at the club?”

“Saturday is inventory day, I’ll be there.” Donghyuck tells him, not wanting to say anything more. “I need to go finish an art project, I’ll come back down for lunch.” 

 

Donghyuck plays music from his Bluetooth speaker, dancing and singing along as he restocks the bar, using empty bottles as microphones.

“Billie Jean-“ 

“Michael Jackson?” Somebody asks, Donghyuck looks to the doors to see Mark laughing. 

“Shut up, he’s great.” Donghyuck argues, stepping down from the ladder after placing a bottle of scotch down. “You taking me to meet the family?”

“Don’t phrase it like that, Hyuck.” Mark sighs, shaking his head. Donghyuck reaches over the counter to turn off his music, nearly falling over but catching himself. “Taeyong seems to like you, you could join NCT by the time you graduate.” 

“We’ve already been over this Mark, I don’t like the thought of being tied down to somebody or a group of people. Why else do you think I’m painfully single?” Donghyuck asks, raising a brow to prove his point. He’s wearing high waisted black jeans and a NASA shirt he cut into a crop top, his highlighter is great and draws Mark’s attention to him in the dimly lit bar. 

“But you have friends, and a family, don’t you?”

“Jeno and Renjun I met through Lights Out, I met Jae in second grade. I met Irene-noona when I followed my father here one night, I was curious about where he went when my mum was sick.” Donghyuck tells him, Mark opens his mouth to apologize but he continues talking. “When my mum died, I came here and cried because my dad didn’t even care. I was twelve, I didn’t start working here until I was fifteen. But my noonas gave me a safe space to be until my dad remarried, my step mother is a bitch though.” 

“I don’t really want to join a group because I don’t want to lose people,” Donghyuck says, freezing when he realizes what he did. “Sorry, you didn’t ask for all that.” 

“No, thanks for telling me. You listened to my sob story, it’s only fair.” Mark smiles, Donghyuck hesitates before smiling back. 

“Let me lock up and text Joy-noona I left, I have a fight tonight so I need to be at Suho-hyung’s club by eleven.” Donghyuck tells him, Mark nods, chucking at the boy as he runs around to make sure everything is good. “Okay! Let’s go, Minhyung.” 

“How’d you-?”

“Google.” 

 

“Haechan, nice to see you again.” Jaehyun says, Donghyuck waves and giggles as Mark rolls his eyes. “Taeyong said you were coming to meet with Doyoung, you want to be a lawyer?”

“Yeah, kind of ironic since I got arrested like two weeks ago and participate in illegal fights.” Donghyuck says with a monotone voice, Mark snorts and covers his mouth quickly to hide it. “Anyway, Where is Mr Kim?” 

“He won’t get here for about an hour, Mark can keep you company until he arrives.” Jaehyun says, sounding like he doesn’t trust Donghyuck. 

It makes sense. Donghyuck isn’t exactly trustable. 

“You can walk around, but make sure it isn’t in any bedrooms. I don’t think the others would appreciate that,” Jaehyun says with a smile, he ruffles Mark’s hair affectionately before he leaves. Donghyuck giggles at Mark’s face. He looks around the room, picking out the drawings that look like they were drawn by a child, but they’ve been there for a while. The signature in the corner is messy, but it’s clear who made them. 

Mark Lee. 

“That’s adorable,” Donghyuck says, he moves closer to get a better look at the crayon drawings and smiles. “How old were you when you did this?”

“Hyung always put the date I gave him the pictures on the back, I’m pretty sure I was four.” Mark tells him, smiling fondly at the scribbles of a family of four. Above each other them are names. 

Mark. 

Hyung. 

Mum. 

Then there’s Mr Lee. 

“That’s my step father, Taeyong’s dad.” Mark explains, “I was really little when my mum remarried, y’know? I don’t remember my actual dad, but hyung and I got along right away. He introduced me to all his friends and let me hang out with them. He’s only four yea  
rs older than I am, but it felt like forever when we were little.” 

“Taeyong got the club when he was nineteen, Johnny and Jaehyun always helped out with inventory and me. Our parents didn’t pay much attention to us after a while,” Mark says with a shrug, Donghyuck knows how much it hurts for a parent to ignore you. His father is the same way. “Taeyong pretty much raised me, he’s the reason I joined NCT. He started it, the members are already family to me. I’ve known them most of my life.” 

“I get it, you don’t need to explain yourself to me if you don’t want.” Donghyuck tells him, he hesitantly reaches out and takes Mark’s hand. 

“Nah, I like being able to talk to you.” Mark smiles, Donghyuck feels his heart flutter as he smiles back. Then his first thought comes in. 

What the fuck. 

 

“You’re very different in person than you seem in emails,” Doyoung says after meeting Donghyuck, the boy pushes his glasses to the top of his head as he looks up from the papers he was given. Doyoung had wanted to see how he would analyze a case. 

“Is that good or bad?” Donghyuck asks, Mark is sitting nearby on his laptop, he had wanted to make sure Donghyuck was comfortable. 

“A little bit of both,” Doyoung says, Mark raises a brow at that, not knowing where this is going. “In our emails, you’re very articulate and mature. In person, I mean, you know how to verbalize your thoughts in a way that doesn’t make people realize you’re only sixteen, but you don’t look like it. You wear makeup and crop tops and I have a feeling people underestimate you.” 

“Oh yeah, for sure. It’s why I win so many fights,” Donghyuck says with a grin, his bottom lip isn’t as swollen as it was but still split. “Including against that dumbass.” 

“That’s rude,” Mark says, Donghyuck giggles and shrugs. 

“But it’s true.” Donghyuck points out, Mark rolls his eyes and continues typing as if nothing happened. “I like how I look, if I’m ever gonna be a lawyer I’m gonna be the most stylish lawyer in the country.” 

“You’ll look really gay.” Mark calls from his spot, Donghyuck snorts. 

“That’s because I am really gay, dipshit.” Donghyuck replies, throwing a pen across the room to him. “Anyway, I’d rather be underestimated than overestimated. At least then their expectations are low.” 

“I think you should come to the firm tomorrow, I’ll show you around.” Doyoung offers, Donghyuck gasps and flips through his planner before pouting. 

“I can’t, I have community service tomorrow all day. Then I have work,” Donghyuck says, he rolls his left wrist to loosen it up. His joints always hurt, he’s grown used to the constant pain and it comforts him at times. “I could next Saturday, I’m free during the day but at night I have a fight. This one has been advertised for a while so I can’t cancel.” 

“Who are you up against?”

“Today I’m up against IM, he’s sweet. Next week I’m fighting Wonwoo, he’s a couple years older than I am. We’ve been fighting for about the same amount of time though, he’s part of Seventeen.” Donghyuck explains, Doyoung nods, taking a moment to think. 

“Why do you have to do community service?”

“I got arrested a little while ago, the cops don’t appreciate my artwork. Especially when it’s on the side of a building,” Donghyuck says with a shrug, he motions to the doodles in his planner. “I didn’t go last week because of my fight with Mark but I can’t miss another, sometimes I can get one of my noonas to forge a signature but the supervisor hates me.”

“What about after school?” Doyoung asks, Donghyuck bites his lip as he thinks. 

“I don’t have to go to tutoring anymore, I mean, my friends and I were thinking about going out on Tuesday. Wednesday would work for me.” 

“See you then.”

 

“Where are we going?” Donghyuck asks as he climbs into Renjun’s car, Jaemin is in the drivers’ seat with his boyfriends sitting beside him. Renjun has one of those old cars with a bench in front so it can fit three people. 

Donghyuck is pretty sure that’s the only reason he got it. 

“I don’t know, any ideas? I want to go fast and maybe get some drinks,” Jaemin says, Donghyuck looks at his phone and sees a text from Mark. They had exchanged phone numbers after Mark caught him in the tunnel. Their reasons were so they can keep each other up to date on Doyoung and Taeyong.

Mark: up to anything today?

Donghyuck: we’re gonna pick you up at Lights Out in twenty minutes 

“Go to Suho’s club, we’re picking up a friend of mine.” Donghyuck tells Jaemin, stretching out in the back seat. The trio of boys don’t ask any questions at the request, Jaemin just makes a left turn as Renjun puts on music. 

 

“Get in loser, Jae is gonna do some drag racing.” Donghyuck greets Mark, he’s leaning out of his window to try and meet his eyes. “Losers, this is Mark. He’s a dumbass, but he’s okay.” 

“Hey,” Jeno says with a nod, surprisingly, that’s a sign of respect. 

“Where are we going? Am I being kidnapped?” Mark asks as Donghyuck opens his door, the younger boy doesn’t say anything as he takes his hand and pulls him into the car. “Hi Hyuck.” 

“Hey Minhyungie,” Donghyuck says with a grin, Jaemin drives them away from the busy streets and to an abandoned field about half an hour out of the city. “Jae is a street racer when he has time, he doesn’t do it as often as we fight. He’s great though.”

“I’m sure Yuta-hyung would like to race you, he’s super into cars when he isn’t working at the club.” Mark tells him, the trio in the front smile because Donghyuck is making friends. 

They don’t linger over the fact that Mark is part of a gang or that they’re both street fighters. 

“That’s cool, I don’t think I’ve met Yuta.” Donghyuck comments, Mark nods and shrugs. 

“You’ve only met a small portion of the group, there’s about twelve of us.” Mark tells him, Renjun turns in his seat and rests his chin on the cushion of the bench. 

“You’re a part of NCT?”

“Oh, yeah.” Mark answers, looking to the Chinese boy with a confused expression. 

“Aren’t you a little young to be part of a gang?”

“Aren’t you a little young to be part of a fight club?” Mark asks, deflecting the question thrown his way. 

“Touché.” Renjun gives in, letting Mark be as he turns back to play another song that they all know the lyrics to. 

 

“How fast are we going?” Donghyuck asks, the grip he has on Mark’s arm and the seat in front of him is enough to turn his bruised knuckles white. 

“About 260.” Jaemin answers calmly, Jeno and Renjun are laughing as they race down a paved stretch of road. “You doing okay, Hyuck?”

“I’m going to throw up all over you.” Donghyuck snaps, his rosy hair is a mess and Mark keeps giggling at him. “If you make me mess up this shirt I will murder you.” 

“You’re too sweet for murder.” Jaemin comments. 

“Tell that to the scar on my thigh!” Jeno shouts, Donghyuck shrugs and moves closer to Mark. It isn’t voluntary. Jaemin had done a sharp u-turn, throwing Donghyuck to the side. 

“Holy shit, Jae! Stop!” Donghyuck shrieks, he and Mark fly forwards as Jaemin slams on the brakes. 

“What?” Mark gasps, Renjun is giggling uncontrollably, clearly not phased. 

“I stabbed Jeno in the leg last year because he pissed me off,” Donghyuck says with a shrug, he lays down with his head in Mark’s lap and yawns. “It was with a butter knife, he healed.” 

“It was a dull butter knife that you stole from a diner!” Jeno exclaims, Donghyuck doesn’t address that, he just grins. “He’s a psychopath.” 

“He’s cute though,” Jaemin says, he turns off the car and the five of them drape themselves on the overgrown grass. “When is the concert? I have to learn my cello part.” 

“You have to learn it? We’ve had the pieces for like three months,” Donghyuck says rolling his eyes. “The concert is next week, I need to perfect my solo. I hate having solos, everybody looks at me.” 

“No shit, Hyuck. It’s a solo,” Jeno says, Donghyuck flips him off before stretching out. Mark mentally compares him to a cat, laying in the sun with his eyes closed. “Mark you should come to the concert, I’m sure Hyuckie would love-“

“I will murder you, Jeno.” 

 

On Wednesday, Donghyuck buses to Kim Law Firm after school. He changed into a more casual formal outfit before leaving, he had ignored the looks from staff and students as walked out, not even pausing when Sori tried to talk to him. 

“Hello? I’m here to meet with Mr Kim, my name is Lee Donghyuck.” Donghyuck says, awkwardly meeting the eyes of the man at the receptionists desk. He’s got delicate features and blond hair, Donghyuck can tell he’s Chinese once he looks over the computer monitor. “I don’t know if he scheduled our meeting, we had discussed it over the weekend.” 

“He’s expecting you, you can go in. Walk all the way down the hall and past the two big doors, you can’t miss it.” The man tells him, Donghyuck picks up the same accent Chenle has when he speaks Korean. It’s cute. Renjun worked hard to get rid of his accent, not wanting to be made fun of for it.

As he walks down the hall, he pauses to look at paintings and hums a song he heard at the club. He thinks Joy danced to it the other day. 

He knocks on the door, waiting for a response before he enters. He smiles and bows to greet Doyoung. 

“Hello Donghyuck, have a seat.” Doyoung tells him, he obeys and sets his bag in his lap quietly. “How was school?”

“Oh, it was good. We have a concert next week for band, I have to finish up my part if I have time.” Donghyuck tells him, not expecting the question. 

“What instrument do you play?” 

“Violin, I played when I was younger and my step mother made me pick it up again at school.” Donghyuck explains, he has pin scars on his wrist from what his teacher would do. She would tape tacks to the neck on the violin to ensure that Donghyuck would hold proper position as he played. “I used to hate it, but I started composing a few years ago and I love it now. I have four violins at home.”

“Any other instruments you play?” Doyoung asks, he seems genuinely curious and it startles the boy. 

“I mean, I play piano too. I want to learn guitar though,” Donghyuck says, the pads of his fingers are rough from years of discipline and lessons. “I like music, it helps me focus.” 

“That’s good, what do you normally listen to?”

“Classical, I also like Michael Jackson and old rock. Anything with bass or swing,” Donghyuck says, his eyes wander around the room. He smiles at the paintings on the walls, tempted to go and take a closer look but stays still. 

“You can look,” Doyoung says softly, Donghyuck gasps, standing up and setting his bag down. He skips over to the one with the dark shading, leaning close to catch the intricate brushstrokes and colours. “You’re very smart, Donghyuck. I got your school records and the only complaints have ever been about you being rowdy, or missing classes.” 

“Yeah, that’s just because I had other things to do. Y’know? If I’m making too much noise in class it’s because I can’t focus, I have issues with concentrating.” Donghyuck comments, shrugging as he continues walking along the perimeter of the room. “If I miss a class it’s because I couldn’t get to school, sometimes Sori would lock me in my room and I wouldn’t be able to leave. I never really understood the point of that, she’s a teacher and refused to let me go to school. My dad never knew, he was always working.” 

“But if I like a subject I do well, that’s probably because I want to care. Otherwise it’s a waste of time,” Donghyuck says, he glances over to Doyoung and sees he’s stopped working on whatever he had on his desk. “What’s wrong, Mr Kim?”

“Are you still living at home?” Doyoung asks, Donghyuck shakes his head and walks back to his seat with an energetic hop. “Where are you living?”

“With my noonas, they helped me move in a couple weeks ago. We took all of my things from the house and moved in, we set up my new room like I want. I have my paint things and my violins all sorted out, it’s nice. I like having my own space,” Donghyuck says, he shrugs like he doesn’t know what’s wrong with his life. Doyoung just nods, not wanting to draw attention to it. 

“We can talk more later, if you want, I would like to come to your concert. I can bring Mark along, he goes to your school, right?”

“Yeah, you don’t have to though. I’m sure sure you’re really busy,”’Donghyuck says, shaking his head as a soft blush covers his cheeks. “I’m okay if nobody goes, my friends are in the band too so I won’t be alone.” 

“Don’t overthink it, Donghyuck. I would like to see you play.” 

 

Donghyuck arrives at the school in his band uniform, the chestnut violin in his hand as he looks around the auditorium. Jaemin sets his cello on the stand and goes over to him, taking his hand to comfort him. 

“You’ll do good, isn’t Jisung coming tonight?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t know if Sori let him leave the house. She’s crazy.” Donghyuck shrugs, Jaemin pouts but ruffles his hair, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “I have to warm up, I have scales to do.” 

Halfway through their first song, Donghyuck has a solo. He goes to the front of the band, standing tall and taking a deep breath. Just before he starts to play, he meets the eyes of a familiar boy who smiles at him. 

Mark. 

That’s all it takes for him to smile back, beginning his part with ease. 

At the end of the performance, once everybody sifts out, Donghyuck finds himself alone in the practice room. Jisung had come, but he needed to leave right away so Sori wouldn’t find out. 

Jaemin’s family took him out for ice cream so they had to go too. Jeno’s family left for the weekend to Japan. Renjun’s family went back to China for the week.

Donghyuck has nobody other than his noonas. 

“You did really good, Hyuck.” A soft voice says from the doorway, Donghyuck jolts and hears laughter. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kidnap you.” 

“Wow, Thanks Mark.” Donghyuck smiles, rolling his eyes as he packs away his instrument. “Is Mr Kim here too?”

“Yeah, he’s talking to Ms Bae.” Mark says, he’s wearing a blue dress shirt and a tie. He looks very handsome, Donghyuck thinks to himself. 

“Hyuckie! You did so good!” Irene exclaims, running into the room and hugging the boy tightly. He’s swarmed by five happy woman, all hugging and complimenting him. He almost doesn’t notice Doyoung enter. 

“Mr Kim-!”

“You did very well, Donghyuck. Thank you for sharing with us,” Doyoung says, Donghyuck smiles bashfully and tucks his head under Joy’s chin. “I’ll see you Friday after school, right? We have some cases to look at.” 

“Really?” Donghyuck asks excitedly, he moves forward and bounces happily. 

“Of course, we should get going. Come on Mark.”

“Can I stay? I’ll be home soon, I just want to talk with Hyuck.” Mark says quietly, Doyoung smirks, glancing between the two of them and nods. “C’mon Hyuck, wanna get a milkshake?”

“As long as you’re paying.” 

 

The pair sit at their own booth in the corner of a diner, giggling at stupid things as they catch up. 

“So Lucas pushed me down the stairs the other day-“

“Pffft!” Donghyuck laughs, nearly falling out of his seat. “That’s great, you’re a potato.” 

“Yeah, but Lucas is a gangly piece of shit. He tripped me and I went flying, my hyungs just laughed at me!” Mark complains, Donghyuck keeps giggling. “You’re the worst. I hate you so much.” 

“Is that why we’re on a date?” Donghyuck teases, Mark’s eyes widen and his cheeks burn red. But the waitress comes over, not letting him deny the statement. “Hi! We’ll get a large chocolate milkshake and a large thing of fries.”

Once she leaves, Donghyuck turns to Mark who’s still blushing like an idiot. It looks like he’s trying to think of something to say and failing. 

“Did I short circuit you?” Donghyuck grins, Mark shakes his head, cheeks still a lovely shade of pink. “Thanks for coming to my concert today, other than my noonas I don’t really have anybody that knows about my music.” 

“You were really good,” Mark says, finding his voice again. “I didn’t know you played so well.” 

“I’m not that good, I’ve just played for a long time. I used to hate it, but my mum liked the violin so I learned to love it.” Donghyuck shrugs, he smiles at the waitress when she brings their order and silently sips the milkshake. 

“Didn’t your mum kick you out?”

“No, that’s Sori. She’s my step mother, my mum died when I was twelve. She used to play violin for me when I couldn’t sleep, it’s the only reason I stuck with it.” Donghyuck tells him, he picks away at the plate of fries, clearly not wanting to be vulnerable. “My dad doesn’t pay attention to me anymore either, but he didn’t to begin with. I’d be surprised if he noticed I was gone.” 

“I’m sure he cares-“

“Last time I saw him was three months ago, I don’t even remember the last time I had a proper conversation with my father. I only left a month ago.” Donghyuck says sharply, Mark hesitates before he reaches out, taking the boy’s hand in his. 

Donghyuck smiles shyly, Mark catches the way his cheeks tint pink. The first time he’s made him blush. 

“Can you teach me how to paint? I’ll teach you guitar,” Mark says, Donghyuck chews on his lip as he smiles. 

“Alright, Minhyung. Meet me at the tunnel tomorrow, I’ll bring my cans.” 

 

“What’s your tag name?” Mark asks as he walks into the tunnel, the walls decorated with art in a style he recognizes as Donghyuck. 

“Hello to you too,” Donghyuck says with a smirk, he has a bag of spray paint at his feet and a mask over the bottom half of his face. “My name is Sunshine, it’s what my mum called me.”

“It suits you,” Mark says smiling, Donghyuck grins and takes a can of dandelion yellow paint and starts marking the wall. Mark watches silently as the younger boy works, within minutes there’s a sunset covering the sad white paint over the old bricks. “That’s amazing! You did it with spray cans too, how?”

“A lot of practice,” Donghyuck says with a grin, then he takes a moment to sign his tag name in messy English. “Markle?”

“Markle?” Mark repeats, Donghyuck giggles and tosses over a can. 

“It’ll be your name, it’s cute.” Donghyuck tells him, shrugging innocently. Mark can’t find the strength to argue with the boy, so instead he nods. “What do you want to learn first?”

“Letters?” Mark says, clearly not knowing where to begin. Donghyuck laughs softly, thinking it’s cute how Mark wants to learn to paint. 

“That’s a good place to start, I can show you some of the easier ways to write.” Donghyuck offers, Mark nods and smiles shyly when Donghyuck moves closer to take the can back. “Let’s start, young grasshopper.” 

 

“Oh fuck!” Mark exclaims when he hears police sirens, Donghyuck grabs the bag of paint and Mark’s hand before pulling him out of the tunnel. “Why aren’t you freaked out?”

“This is pretty normal, now shut up and run.” Donghyuck tells him, he pulls up his mask and hands one to Mark as they start running. 

They make it three blocks away before the sirens get louder, Donghyuck tosses the bag to the side, hiding it under a garbage can lid and grabs Mark’s hand again. The lights on the cop cars light up the alley they’re in, Donghyuck leads Mark around a corner and pulls him close, hoping they aren’t spotted. 

He can’t get arrested again. He still has to finish up a few more hours before he’s off the hook for the last time. 

But they aren’t that lucky. 

The officer rolls down his window, slowing the car to a stop beside them. Donghyuck looks past Mark’s shoulder and smiles at him. 

“Problem, officer?”

“What are you boys doing out this late?” The officer asks, Donghyuck sees his name is Detective Tuan. 

“Just passing by, got a little carried away.” Mark lies, turning and wrapping an arm around Donghyuck’s waist. “We’ll be heading home now, thank you for checking on us, Detective.”

“I’ll drive you home, it isn’t safe around here.” Tuan offers, the boys exchange a look before nodding. “Where do you two live?”

“We’ll go to my house,” Donghyuck whispers to Mark, he leans forwards and gives his address before him and Mark get settled in the back seat. “So, Detective, Where are you from?”

“Los Angeles,” Tuan says flatly, he drives through the emptying streets of Seoul with ease. 

“You speak English then? My boyfriend here is from Chicago, he speaks English too.” Donghyuck says, putting a hand on Mark’s arm. He knows Mark is from Canada, he just doesn’t want to give it away. “How long have you been in Korea?”

“About seven years,” Tuan says, seeming more interested in the conversation now. “How old are you boys?”

“Seventeen,” Mark says, Donghyuck nods along, happy Mark is playing along with their lies. “Baby, how did you like the movie we saw?”

“Oh, it was really good! The main guy was great,” Donghyuck says, trying to remember movies in theatre and coming up on Thor Ragnarok. He assumes Mark is a Marvel nerd and goes with it. “Loki was really good.”

“Yeah, him in an all black suit was a look.” Mark comments, the smirk on his face shows Donghyuck was right. “Detective, what movies do you like?”

“That’s not really an appropriate question, kid.” Tuan says, seeming amused at the topic. The rest of the ride is silent, other than Donghyuck whispering to Mark who can’t help but laugh. “Here you go, have a good night boys. Don’t stay out too late again, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Donghyuck says in English, smiling when Tuan chuckles. “C’mon, Minhyungie. Let’s go make some tea.” 

 

“You got a ride from a police officer?” Irene asks, her voice even which means she’s angry and trying to hold it in. 

“Detective Mark Tuan, he seems nice enough. We didn’t tell him anything, he thinks we were in an alley to hook up. I stashed by paint by Baekhyun’s old place, I’ll pick it up tomorrow before school.” Donghyuck explains, he and Mark are messes from running then getting caught. “Mark will stay the night, I’ll give him some clothes to sleep in. I think Jeno left one of his uniforms here a while ago, he can wear that tomorrow.” 

“Alright, no funny business.” Irene smiles, calming down. She knows Donghyuck isn’t stupid, he’s actually very smart. In most of his classes he dumbs himself down, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. He knows who to trust and who to hurt, if he trusts Mark then she will as well. “Seulgi made cookies, you can have done with your tea once you’re in pajamas.”

“Thank you noona,” Donghyuck smiles, kissing her cheek and hugging her. 

“Thank you, Ms Bae.” Mark says, bowing slightly. Donghyuck snorts, pushing his friend out of the office and pulling the door shut behind them. 

“You’re so awkward, it’s just Irene-noona. She’s not scary,” Donghyuck says as they climb the stairs to Donghyuck’s room, the house is very artistic and Mark isn’t surprised to see that Donghyuck’s room follows the theme. 

On three of the walls are large canvas’, paint on the walls as well, like Donghyuck didn’t bother to cover them up. There are four violins on the last wall, a keyboard, and a couple skateboards as well. It sums up Donghyuck’s personality well. 

“Well ‘Irene-noona’ might not be scary, but Ms Bae is. Did you here about the last person that lied to her? He was found -“

“With his tongue cut out and eyes sewn shut, I know. I gave her the idea,” Donghyuck says rolling his eyes, he opens his paint covered dresser and tosses over a t-shirt and shorts. “He went after Yeri, who’s your age by the way. She works at the club because she has nowhere else. There’s a no touching rule, he broke it. Noona showed him his place.” 

“Oh.” Mark says dumbly, Donghyuck nods, pulling off his shirt and yanking on a hoodie and shorts. “Now you’re scary.”

“Now I am? You weren’t scared before?” Donghyuck grins, he goes to the bathroom attached to his room to wash the makeup from his face, leaving the door open so they can still talk. 

“Not really, sunshine.” Mark replies, by the time Donghyuck is done, he’s changed and playing the piano softly. “I didn’t know you played piano.” 

“Yeah, I got bored and Jaemin taught me. I learn easily enough,” Donghyuck says with a shrug, he picks up one of the violins, the one with the red tint and plucks the strings gently. “This is my favourite, the skateboard over there with the pink wheels is my favourite too.” 

“I didn’t know you skated.”

“I haven’t done it in a while, I’ve been too busy with school and work. Not to mention my community and being kicked out of the house,” Donghyuck says with a shrug, he smiles at Mark to show it isn’t a serious topic. “I can teach you if you want.” 

“It’s okay, I’m clumsy enough without being on a skateboard.” Mark grins, Donghyuck ruffles his messy black hair and leaves, heading down to the kitchen with his friend trailing after him. 

“Seulgi-noona! This is Mark, I fought him a couple weekends ago.” Donghyuck tells the tall brunette, she smiles and kisses his forehead, waving to Mark. “Can he call you noona? He stills calls Irene-noona ‘Ms Bae’. It’s weird.” 

“You can call me noona, I have a feeling you’ll be around a lot.” Seulgi grins, she takes the plate of still warm cookies and offers them to the boys. “I have more hidden away for Wendy and Joy, Yeri kept stealing them. I have tea in the pot, take some if you want. I’ll drive you boys to school tomorrow, we have to leave by seven thirty. I have a meeting at eight thirty so you’ll get there a little early.” 

“Thank you Ms- I mean, noona.” Mark says, brow scrunched up as he corrects himself. Donghyuck laughs at him, pouring two mugs of tea and handing them to Mark. 

“Night boys, don’t stay up too late.” 

 

“Oh fuck!” Mark exclaims, falling down the last few steps of the stairwell. Donghyuck bursts out laughing at him, tying his own tie using the reflection of the window. “Did I tell Taeyong-hyung where I went?”

“I don’t know, text him now.” Donghyuck tells him, rolling his eyes. His pink hair is a mess, his glasses nearly falling off his face and his shirt not buttoned quite right. 

They woke up late and had to rush to get ready in time. Seulgi had laughed when they ran around the house trying to find what they need. 

“You two ready? I have a meeting with Jessi, I don’t want to be late.” Seulgi tells them, they both nod and grab finish getting ready. 

 

“Bye noona! Thank you!” Donghyuck says as they arrive at the school, Mark says with same but much softer than the younger boy. “Mark lets go, we’re going to be late. You walk so slowly!”

“I walk at a normal pace, Hyuck.” Mark rolls his eyes, Donghyuck grabs his hand and pulls him into the school. “Bye Hyuck, See you at lunch.” 

“Bye Minhyungie.” 

 

“Mark-hyung seems really cool!” Jisung whispers as he sits with his brother and his friends, Donghyuck laughs and reaches over to mess up his hair. “Why are you laughing? He’s so cool!”

“He fell down the stairs at the house, and he fell out of bed, and he tripped over a garbage can yesterday. He’s a mess,” Donghyuck says shaking his head, Mark passes by and he throws a spoon at him. “Come sit with us, loser.” 

“Way to be subtle, Hyuck.” Mark grins, sitting beside his friend. He nods silently to the boys he knows from Lights Out, his eyes pausing on Jisung and Chenle. 

“That’s my brother, Jisung. That’s his friend Chenle. They’re babies so don’t say anything stupid, got it?” Donghyuck snaps, giving Mark a look that explains what ‘anything stupid’ is. 

“Oh, Jaemin, I talked to Wonho-hyung and he’s up to checking your car over. He’s a mechanic, one of the best in the city.” Mark tells the tall boy, his eyes widen and he smacks Jeno’s arm excitedly. “Hyungwon-hyung can too, he’ll give you tips for driving and taking care of your car.” 

Donghyuck gives him a harsh kick to the shin, causing Mark to grunt and bite his lip. 

“I’ll see you later, okay, Jisungie? Mark and I have to do something for Mr Kim before I go to work,” Donghyuck says to his brother, he kicks Mark again and cocks his head to the side to tell him to get up. “Love you, kiddo.” 

“Love you too, hyung.” 

 

“Just sign here, then I’ll be out of your hair.” Donghyuck says passing the paper to his supervisor, the man looks it over and squints. “You don’t need to examine it, you’ve seen me every week painting these walls. Just sign it so I can take it to the judge.” 

“Shut up,” The man snaps, Donghyuck sighs and crosses his arms, looking to the other kids in his group of delinquents. “You’re a pest, you know that?”

“I’m sure I’ve been told once or twice-“ 

Donghyuck is cut off by a sharp push in the chest, the man had hit him with the paper in hand. Donghyuck doesn’t want to start anything, so he takes it and leaves. 

Mark is waiting in his car just across the street, he had seen the whole thing and almost jumped out to fight the supervisor. But he didn’t because Donghyuck gave him a sharp look. 

“Let’s go somewhere, I don’t want to go home right now.” Donghyuck mumbles as he slides into the passenger seat, Mark nods, not questioning the request. 

He’s learned that even though Donghyuck loves his noonas, sometimes he needs to be alone. And his version of alone, is with Mark. 

 

The pair lay in a field, Mark’s car parked close enough to give them shade. Donghyuck has his head on Mark’s shoulder and is ranting about something that happened at the club earlier. 

“Irene-noona almost killed somebody -“

“Again-“

“Again! Those guys need to learn that they can’t touch, Yeri was so scared after. I don’t think she’ll be performing for the next little while, she’s pretty shaken up.” Donghyuck says, he’s worked up but all it takes is for Mark to wrap an arm around him to settle down again. “You should sleep over again, we don’t have school tomorrow so we don’t need to panic.” 

“If you’re okay with that, I can text my hyungs.” Mark agrees, Donghyuck has come to learn that Mark is in a group chat with eight other people - aka the main gang members. 

Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny, Yuta, Winwin, Jungwoo, Taeil, and Doyoung. They were the original nine, Jungwoo was the most recent addition but he’s been around longer than most of the others. The members that aren’t in the chat, are still in the gang but a different unit. 

Mark tried to explain it to Donghyuck, that just ended with the younger boy hitting him with a pillow until he stopped. 

“I’ll text my noonas, I don’t think they have any meetings tonight. Unless, oh wait, I think Chanyeol-hyung is coming over tonight with Baekhyun-hyung for dinner. But that’s okay, you know them.” Donghyuck yawns, he readjusts so his head is tucked under Mark’s chin and he has a handful of Mark’s shirt. “We should probably not sleep here. I have to pick my bag up from the alley still.” 

“I’ll drive, you can sleep in the car.” Mark suggests, Donghyuck pouts and doesn’t make any motion to get up. “Duckie, I’ll get you a tea if you want.” 

“Hell yeah.” Donghyuck mumbles, it takes him a moment to sit up and try to fix his hair. “Let’s get it.” 

“Oh my god, I don’t say it that often-“

“You say it all the time, Mark. It’s ridiculous.” Donghyuck giggles, he stands up, stretching his arms over his head and steals the keys from Mark. 

“No! You’re not driving-!”

“Too late!” Donghyuck exclaims, he sits in the driver’s seat and locks the door. “Get in loser-“

“This isn’t even my car, I borrowed it from Johnny-hyung. If you crash it he’ll kill me.” Mark tells him, Donghyuck’s expression doesn’t change as he stares him down. “Fine. I’ll sit in the passenger side.” 

 

Donghyuck parks the car on the street near the alley he stashed his paint stuff, he tells mark to stay there but get in the driver’s seat. 

“You’re so short.” Mark mutters as he adjusts the mirrors and seat, Donghyuck flicks his ear and walks to the back road with his good pulled up. It doesn’t take him long to find the duffel bag, but when he picks it up, he knows something is wrong. 

He drops it, crouching beside it as he cautiously opens it. A sharp noise starts to emit from it, Donghyuck pauses for a moment before leaning closer. He picks up rhythmic clicks coming from it, it takes him a moment to kick it away and step back. He hears a low voice nearby and looks up, seeing a man in all black nearby. 

Donghyuck scrambles to his feet, tossing the bag at the man to distract him as he runs. Donghyuck isn’t fast enough, the man grabs his jacket and slams him into the brick wall. The air is knocked out of his lungs, his face scrapes the wall and when he falls, he lands on his arm in a way that hurts. 

He scrambles to his feet, kicking harshly as he runs again. He sees Mark start the car and open the door for him, in moments they’re driving away as fast as they can. 

“They were waiting, I don’t know who. They bugged my bag, there was somebody waiting for me. We can’t go to any of the houses, they could be following us.” Donghyuck rambles, looking behind them to see a black car trailing them. “I’m betting it’s a gang, but this is SM territory so I don’t know who’s dumb enough to fuck with me. I’ll have to ask Uncle Heechul, maybe he knows.”

“Lets go to Lights Out, it’s fairly neutral and they can get us a way out if we need it.” Mark suggests, Donghyuck nods and reaches into his pocket to call Irene. 

“Noona, I went to get my paint from near Baekhyun-hyung’s place but there was someone there. They’re following me and Mark now, we’re going to Suho-hyung’s club.” Donghyuck rambles, still turned around in his seat to watch what the driver is doing. “The car is following us, Mark is trying to get away but they’re following too closely.”

“Okay, Hyuckie take a deep breath. If you drive around for a while they follow, eventually they’ll get tired. Take back roads and alleyways, don’t draw attention to yourselves from the police.” Irene tells him calmly, Donghyuck groans and goes through the bag in the back seat. “Don’t shoot or injure anybody.” 

“I don’t promise anything.” Donghyuck smirks, he hangs up and slides over the front seats to the back. “I have a knife in my bag, if they get too close I’ll do something.” 

“They won’t get close, don’t worry.” Mark tells him, he changes lanes quickly and makes a sharp turn. Donghyuck kicks the back of seat in retaliation for being thrown around, he sends Jaemin a message about what’s happening when silently hopes he’ll know what to do. “Jae says to murder them, so we’re not taking advice from him.” 

“I didn’t know that was an option,” Mark says, a smirk in his voice and when Donghyuck looks over he sees he was right. “How about we go to the car shop? Yuta-hyung can fight whoever is chasing us.” 

“Won’t that lead them to NCT?”

“We were in EXO territory, do you think they care about the gangs?”

 

“Is this the boy Taeyong said you fought?” A Japanese man says, he had opened the large door to the garage, letting the pair in. “You said you were being followed, by who?”

“Don’t know, they parked about a block south. Where’s Sicheng-hyung?” Mark asks as he and Donghyuck climb out of the car, Donghyuck pushes his hood down and stretches. “Put your knife away.”

“It’s in my pocket,” Donghyuck says with a shrug, his crop top reveals his stomach and muscle. “I’m cold, gimme your jacket.” 

Mark shrugs off his hoodie, handing it to the sunshine boy who snuggles in it with ease. He sits on the hood of the car near Mark, the older boy takes a moment to look at his face. 

“You’re bleeding,” Mark says, cautiously touching the boy’s cheek. Donghyuck gasps, pulling away and shaking his head. “What happened?”

“The guy threw me into a wall, I didn’t realize I hit my head.” Donghyuck shrugs, he pushes Mark’s hand away and slides off the car, taking his time to look around the shop. “Jaemin would lose his shit, this place is great.” 

“Doyoung said you were adorable, he wasn’t wrong.” Yuta comments, Donghyuck shivers and skips from corner to corner as he looks at the art. “I’ll deal with the man, Sicheng should be upstairs in the apartment. He can make you some tea and get you situated.” 

“Okay, thanks Hyung. Let’s go, Hyuck.” Mark puts an arm around the stumbling boy, smiling to his hyung. 

“Hey Mark, I set up the spare room for you and- oh, hello.” A blond man opens the door, Donghyuck recognizes him as the secretary from Doyoung’s office. “You’re the apprentice, right? Red Velvet’s golden boy.” 

“I do have a name-“

“Haechan, right?” Sicheng smirks, knowing full well that’s not true. “The room is down the hall, you and Mark can share. Yuta should be up soon-“ Sicheng is cut off by car alarm, he sighs and closes the window. “That’s probably Yuta, he’s never been one for subtly.” 

“C’mon, you can text your noonas. I’ll text Taeyong-hyung,” Mark says, Donghyuck follows along until they get to a door. “Here, I left some clothes here last time I slept over. You can change here, I’ll go to the bathroom.” 

 

“He got away, motherfucker.” Yuta snaps, Sicheng shushes him as he works. He’s quick to bandage the broken fingers and clean up the blood stained clothes, Yuta winces when the Chinese man snaps his shoulder into place. “Fuck!” 

“Shush, you’re fine. We can talk to Kun about an X-ray, for now we’ll ice it.” Sicheng speaks softly, Donghyuck realizes they’re dating and smiles to himself. “I’ll call for food, do your families know where you are?”

“Yeah, I texted Seulgi-noona. She says she’ll make sure the others know,” Donghyuck says, he yawns and pulls Mark’s sweater around him. He hates the cold, now that it’s almost Christmas break it’s getting colder. There’s no snow yet. “Mark, next time somebody chases us, I’m fighting them.” 

“Look at your face-“

“They surprised me, I got away. What’s the big deal with another bruise?” Donghyuck snaps, he meets Mark’s with a fire Yuta and Sicheng hadn’t expected. “Next time somebody tracks us down, threatens us and our friends, I will fight them. I won’t play the damsel.” 

“Donghyuck-“

“I’m going to call Wendy-noona, just to let her know we’re okay.” Donghyuck says shortly, turning to go back to the bedroom. He can feel Mark’s eyes follow him, but he doesn’t look back. 

 

“I’m fucking furious-“

“Donghyuck, take a deep breath. Break is at the end of the week, just get through this week and we’re going on a trip.” Seulgi tells him, Wendy hadn’t picked up so he called the taller woman. “I’m sure Mark doesn’t want to see you hurt, you’re friends after all.” 

“He sees me as defenseless, he doesn’t want me fighting-“

“No, he doesn’t want you fighting men that have the means of tracking and finding the location of an NCT member and a boy with connections to every gang in the country.” Seulgi says, she speaks kindly but sternly. “Be nice to him, I think he only wants what’s best for you.” 

“How would you know?”

“Because I met him, Hyuckie. I’ve seen you two interact, he’s protective of you.” Seulgi tells him, Donghyuck can practically hear the smile in her voice. “I’ll pick you boys up tomorrow, okay? We can go to Hongdae if you want.”

“No, we’ll meet at Lights Out. That way they can’t trace you here or us there,” Donghyuck says, fear in his voice. “Tell Baekhyun-hyung that they know where he lives, he shouldn’t go back.” 

“Alright, i’ll see you tomorrow at Suho’s club. We’ll meet at noon, okay?” Seulgi suggests, Donghyuck agrees and writes the time on his arm. “I love you, sleep well.” 

“Love you too, noona.” 

Mark and Donghyuck get ready for bed, Mark hesitant to say anything and anger the shorter boy further. Donghyuck can’t take the tension so he sits on the bed, back leaning against the wall and arms crossed. 

“We should talk,” He says, Mark’s eyes widen and he leans against the wall awkwardly until Donghyuck gestures for him to sit on the bed beside him. “I’m sorry for snapping at you, I was angry. Thank you for driving, thank you for getting us here. Thank you for worrying about me.” 

“Hyuck, are you okay?” Mark asks quietly, reaching out and gently touching the bruises on his cheek. 

“I’m just not used to somebody caring about me, sure I have my noonas but they’ve known me for years. You met me a few months ago and I threw you against a wall and threatened you, I don’t know why you stuck around.” Donghyuck admits, eyes focused on his bruised hands in front of him. Mark opens his mouth to say something but decides against it. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship, it means too much to me.” 

“Hyuck, you’d never ruin our friendship.” Mark tells him, Donghyuck takes in a shaky breath and smiles. There are tears in his eyes, it breaks Mark’s heart so he reaches out and wraps his arms around the smaller boy. “Shut up, just let me hug you.” 

“That’s kind of gay, Minhyungie.” 

“I hate you.” 

 

The next day, Yuta drives them to Lights Out to meet Seulgi. Donghyuck is half asleep and leaning heavily on Mark, the older boy just holds him as they lay in the back seat. Donghyuck had warmed up to him, after their conversation last night they finally went over some of their biggest fears. They were similar. 

Neither want to be alone. 

At the club, they thank Yuta and go inside. Donghyuck is wearing a shirt he stole from Mark that’s half tucked into his jeans, his face is bruised and there will probably be faint scarring, but he doesn’t seem worried. 

“Hyuckie- What happened? Who did that to you?” Seulgi’s tone is serious, she gently touches the scrapes on his cheek and temple, clenching her jaw when he flinches. “What’s their name?”

“Yuta-hyung dealt with them, I’m fine. I just got thrown into a wall, my face hurts but whatever.” Donghyuck shrugs, he goes behind the counter and grabs a can from the fridge, pressing it to his cheek and sighing. “I’m all good, see?” 

“Mark, is he?” Seulgi asks, turning to the boy she knows won’t lie. 

“I-well, his ribs are bruised too. Sicheng-hyung cleaned his wounds so he wouldn’t get an infection and gave him anti inflammatory meds, he should be feeling better but I’m still worried.” Mark answers, avoiding Donghyuck’s heavy gaze. 

“Traitor.” 

“Thank you Mark, you are my favourite child.” Seulgi tells him, she ruffles his hair affectionately and turns back to her adopted son. “Listen here, next time somebody dares lay a finger on you, call me. I will deal with them myself and they won’t get away.” 

“I know noona, and the only reason I didn’t take care of it myself was because Mark didn’t want me to.” Donghyuck tattles, they both look to Mark who holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Good, if you tried fighting that asshole he might’ve done more damage. You tend to be smaller than people you fight, Hyuck, it means they always have that advantage.” Seulgi tells him, Mark looks at Donghyuck like ‘I told you so’ and the younger smacks his head. “No more starting fights, you won’t be fighting for a while so you can rest. I already talked to Suho and Jongin.” 

“But noona-!”

“Don’t argue with me,” Seulgi says, her voice even as she scares the boy. Donghyuck groans, opening the can and sipping the beer. “It’s eleven o’clock in the morning.” 

“Yeah and this is like water, I’m not gonna die. Want one hyung?” Donghyuck asks, he tosses a can over to his friend who clumsily catches it. “You’re a mess, Minhyungie.” 

“You should get some rest, Duckie.” Mark tells him softly, Seulgi steps back and watches them interact. Noticing how Donghyuck relaxes with the other fighter, in a way that took her months to achieve.

Donghyuck shakes his head at Mark, but doesn’t argue with him when he grabs a wet cloth and presses it to his face. Mark sips the can offered by Donghyuck, setting the unopened one aside. Donghyuck sits on the counter, yawning and flinching as Mark touches his side. 

“Stop, I’m ticklish.” Donghyuck whines, Mark rolls his eyes and lifts the shirt covering his small frame. “Hyung-!”

“Oh shush, your ribs are bruising. Let me see,” Mark says, Donghyuck whines and leans back. Mark sees how raw his skin is, he brushes his fingers against it and he jumps away. “We have some ointment, I’ll grab the first aid kit.” 

“I’m perfectly fine, stop being like this.” Donghyuck pouts, Mark rolls his eyes and leaves, returning a few moments later with the red kit. “Is Baekhyun-hyung coming soon?” 

“Yeah, he’ll be here in ten minutes. I have to go to our club, do you want to come? Or stay here?” Seulgi asks, Donghyuck gasps and kicks Mark in the thigh. 

“Ow you bitch!” Mark exclaims, jumping back and rubbing where he was struck. “Nah, we’ll just stay here. We can bus over when we’re done here.” 

“Yeah, it’s all good.” Donghyuck smiles, he waves at Seulgi and smacks Mark’s bicep. “You whore, you’re too mean.” 

“Stop insulting me, I’m helping you.” Mark complains, Seulgi laughs at them, liking how they work together. “Want me to make you something for lunch?” 

“No, fight me.” Donghyuck responds, Seulgi leaves them in the club, making sure the door is locked so nobody can get in. “She was being weird, she kept staring at us.” 

“Yeah, Johnny is the same. He keeps mentioning you, he’s weird.” Mark agrees, he bandages Donghyuck’s chest. “Why do you keep hitting me?” 

“Because you’re a bitch,” Donghyuck says, Mark rolls his eyes and messes up his rosy hair affectionately. “I’m sorry for yelling at you last night, I’m not used to trusting.” 

“It’s okay, Donghyuck. You can trust me,” Mark says softly, Donghyuck hesitantly meets his eyes and sighs. “You’re my best friend, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck’s face breaks into a wide grin, he grabs the gauze from Mark’s hand and sets it aside, then he hugs him. Mark is surprised, he freezes for a moment before hugging back. They just hold each other, giggling as Donghyuck leans into him and they almost fall over. 

“You’re my best friend too, Canada.” Donghyuck teases, Mark groans, squeezing him lightly and pulls away. “Oh Canada, you’re so shy.” 

“I hate you, are you just going to call me Canada?” 

“Of course,” Donghyuck says, he slides off the counter and goes to the stage, laying on it with a laugh. “I want to dance, my noonas won’t let me dance at the club.” 

“That’s because you’re sixteen.” Mark reminds him, Donghyuck gets up, sipping his beer and approaching the pole. “Hyuck-“ 

“I’ve done this before, y’know. I work at a strip club,” Donghyuck says, he walks around the pole, giggling when Mark plays a song by Hyuna. “I haven’t done this in a while, I think my arms might give out.” 

Mark sits on the stage, giggling as he sips the beer and sets the other beside him. He watches as Donghyuck swings on the pole, moving his body with ease and even going upside down. He is very graceful, Mark can see the muscles in his arms and legs work and he bites his lip. 

The front door opens, Donghyuck gets down and stretches, waving at Baekhyun. 

“Hey hyung, how’s Chanyeol-hyung?” Donghyuck asks, he sits beside Mark and rests his head on his shoulder, yawning sleepily. 

“Good, he’ll be here soon. He’s just parking the car,” Baekhyun says, he grabs a cloth and wipes down the tables and counter. By the time he’s done, Chanyeol is here, his hair is white and lighter then his skin tone. “Hey babe.” 

“Hey baby,” Chanyeol smiles, kissing him hello. “Hey Donghyuck, hey Mark. What’re you two doing here?” 

“Yuta dropped us off, we got chased last night at your old place.” Donghyuck tells them, Chanyeol’s eyes widen and his grip on Baekhyun’s hip tightens. “We’re gonna bus home in a little bit.” 

“Are you two okay?” Chanyeol asks, he’s always been protective of the younger boys in their part of the city. 

“I’m fine, Mark didn’t let me stab anybody.” Donghyuck pouts, setting his pocketknife beside him. “Can we shotgun some beer? I’m bored.” 

“It’s too early, if you come back later tonight then sure. But it has to be later than seven o’clock to shotgun beer,” Baekhyun tells him, Donghyuck groans dramatically and throws himself on Mark’s lap. “Go to the mall or something until then, maybe get dressed up. It’s just a dance night, no fights.” 

“Okay, lets go shopping.” Donghyuck exclaims happily, he pockets his knife and finished the beer. “Can we borrow a car? Mark will drive, he only had two sips.” 

“Yeah, here’s the keys to a spare car.” Chanyeol tossed them over, Mark catches them and helps the giggling Donghyuck to the garage. “We’ll order pizza you guys can have for dinner, then you can drink if you want. Kyungsoo can drive you idiots home.” 

“Thanks hyung!” Donghyuck waves, he hops on Mark’s back and yawns, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Let’s go shopping, can I dress you up? You’d look so pretty.” 

“I suppose, are you drunk?” 

“Nah, just a little buzzed. Im all good,” Donghyuck says happily, he controls the radio as they drive away from the club and to the nearest mall, laughing when Mark raps along. 

 

At the mall, Donghyuck drags Mark around by his hand. Mark buys them both bubble tea, laughing wen Donghyuck skips around still holding onto him. At the first few stores, he doesn’t like anything. Then they walk into a store and he keeps handing Mark stuff to carry, wanting him to try them on. 

“Try this on first!” Donghyuck exclaims, handing him the red tank top and pushing him behind the curtain for the dressing room. Mark just listens to him, knowing how stubborn he can be. “Let me see when you’re dressed.” 

“It’s a lot, Hyuck.” Mark’s voice is flustered, like he’s embarrassed of how he looks. 

“I’m coming in, be clothed.” Donghyuck tells him, pushing past the curtain right away. Mark lets out a surprised noise, stepping back. “You look hot.” 

Mark’s arms are more muscular than Donghyuck would expect, even though he is strong sometimes that strength isn’t displayed physically. The sleeves are cut so it shows his sides too, showing the tattoo that tells the world where he belongs. 

“Oh my god, shut up.” Mark’s face is red, he crosses his arms to hide his figure. 

“Shush, move your arms.” Donghyuck demands, he swats at Mark until he listens. Donghyuck lightly touches his side, giggling when Mark jumps slightly. “Cold?” 

“Your hands are cold,” Mark says quietly, Donghyuck grins and pulls his hands away. “I’ll get this shirt, okay? I’ll wear it tonight.”

“Yay!” Donghyuck exclaims, he jumps into Mark’s arms, laughing because the elder gave in easily. They bump the wall between their room and the other, making a dull noise and the person next to them shouts. “Oh shit, they probably think we’re getting busy.” 

“What?” Mark whispers, Donghyuck laughs softly, Mark sets him down and they try to stifle their laughter. “This is so suspicious.” 

“It really is,” Donghyuck agrees, he bites his lip as he looks up at Mark, smiling softly at the elder. He sees something in his eyes shift, but in an instant it’s gone. 

Mark tries to hide his emotions, he tries to be stoic. But Donghyuck sees through this paper mask, adoring how easily he can read the elder. 

“How about we go for a walk? Maybe we can get a snack.” Donghyuck whispers, standing on his toes so his lips are next to Mark’s ear. Mark’s face turns scarlet, he leans back and the shorter boy just giggles. 

 

When they go back to the club, they dress before they eat. They set up in the upstairs office, a pizza box between them and a six pack of coke. 

“Duckie, have you ever dated anybody?” Mark asks suddenly, Donghyuck almost spits his food out at the question. “Sorry, that’s weird. I was just wondering, you don’t have to answer.” 

“Nah, it’s all good. I’ve flirted with a lot of people, I’ve never really dated. I mean, I sort of had a thing with this guy from our church. Ironic, I know. But what else can you do?” Donghyuck smirks, Mark’s eyes widen a bit. “Making out in a church basement is fun, you should try it.” 

“I haven’t gone to church in a long time.” Mark mumbles, more to himself than anyone else. 

“Anyway, never dated, only fooled around. What about you? I’m sure you’re a modern day Romeo,” Donghyuck says smugly, he can already tell that Mark is a blushing virgin in all senses of the word. So obviously, Donghyuck has to tease him for it. “Have you ever even kissed somebody before?” 

“Shut up-! Yeah I have,” Mark’s voice breaks as he defends himself, proving how innocent he is. “I mean, I have.” 

“You’re an awful liar.” 

“Hey boys, Baekhyun says you two can drink today if it’s not too much.” Yixing walks into the room, he’s wearing a leather jacket and Donghyuck smirks. “I will drive you idiots home, at midnight I want you two back here waiting for me.” 

“But hyung~” Donghyuck whines, Yixing doesn’t listen, he just gives him a sharp look and walks from the room. “Let’s go drink, we’re too sober to have deep conversations.” 

On the dance floor, Donghyuck drags Mark to the edge closer to the bar so they can get drinks easily. Mark doesn’t know where to put his hands as Donghyuck swings his hips, so he keeps them by his sides. This goes on until the younger notices, laughing loudly as he turns and slides his arms around Mark’s neck. “You’re so flustered, Minhyungie.” 

“I-no- well, yeah.” Mark admits, cheeks red and the blush travels to the tips of his ears. 

Donghyuck finds it adorable how easily the elder gets overwhelmed and shy, he just can’t seem to understand why Donghyuck is interested. 

“You should be more confident,” Donghyuck says softly, he plays with the hair curling at Mark’s neck, making the situation sensual. “You’re so great, why are you so shy? I’m sure you’ve at least kissed somebody before.” 

“I-I really haven’t,” Mark says, his ears are red and his hands fiddle with the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt. “I’ve never really been given the chance, the hyungs are too protective.” 

“Oh, you’re such a baby.” Donghyuck coos, pinching Mark’s cheeks as they sway together. Mark rolls his eyes, hugging him close and hides his face in the younger’s neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful with you. Now how about we dance, get something to eat, maybe get some sleep?” 

“Want a drink?” Mark asks, swaying back and forth. “I’ll get you something, we can go to Taeyong-hyung’s place to crash. Don’t worry about getting tipsy.” 

“Hell yeah, lets go bug Baekhyun-hyung.” 

 

“Hyung~” Donghyuck whines, Mark laughs and turns just in time to get an armful of Donghyuck. “My head hurts.” 

“It’s okay, Duckie. Want some tea?” Mark asks, he smooths the shorter boy’s rosy hair. Donghyuck nods, hiding his face in Mark’s neck and wrapping his arms tightly around his torso. “You have to let go of me in order to make tea.” 

“No.” Donghyuck pouts, Mark laughs softly, holding onto him as he moves around the kitchen. “Hyung, you shouldn’t let me drink ever again.” 

“You know you would’ve kicked my ass if I didn’t,” Mark says, he sets Donghyuck on the counter and starts the kettle. “Want some cereal?” 

“Yes please,” Donghyuck says, he rubs his eyes sleepily, still having yet to look around the room. When he does, he finds seven sets of eyes staring at him. “Oh my god-!” 

“Hey hyungs, this is Donghyuck. Hyuck, those are my hyungs. Could you introduce yourselves?” Mark asks, barely glancing to the group. 

“Taeyong.” 

“Taeil.”

“Doyoung.” 

“Jaehyun.” 

“Jungwoo.” 

“Lucas.” 

“Johnny.” 

“Ten.” 

“Did Yuta-hyung and Sicheng-hyung leave?” Mark asks, looking around with a scrunched up face. 

“Yeah, Yuta had to go see Kun.” Taeyong answers, smiling when Jaehyun presses a kiss to his neck, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Shut up, go away Jae. I’m trying to keep up my reputation.” 

“You’re the boy Mark keeps seeing,” The boy with the soft voice says standing up, he had called himself Jungwoo. “Mark doesn’t shut up about you, it’s quite cute.” 

“Oh really? Mark never shuts up about me?” Donghyuck asks turning to Mark, the other boy is blushing furiously and avoids Donghyuck’s eyes. “We should take Mark and your hunk out, what do you wanna do? Roller rink?” 

“Sounds fun, get slutty and let’s get our boys out.” Jungwoo agrees, giggling and hugging Donghyuck. 

“I hate that you two met.” Mark whines, handing Donghyuck the mug and passing a bowl of strawberries to him as well. “We should get ready before we go, I need coffee.” 

 

At the rink, Donghyuck is holding onto Mark as he sways. Jungwoo is leading Lucas around, laughing when the younger shrieks. 

“Donghyuck-! I’m going to fall!” Mark exclaims, Donghyuck sets the older’s hands on his hips and skates forward slowly. “I hate you so much, I hate Jungwoo-hyung so much too.” 

“I’ll buy you ice cream after,” Donghyuck promises with a smile, knowing how Mark will give in right away. Of course he does, all it takes is a slight pout and some aegyo from the younger to convince him. “Now, skate with me.” 

Mark holds onto his hips, not moving his legs because he’s scared of falling. That's what he tells himself, anyway.

When Mark and Lucas take a break, sitting off to the side, he watches as Donghyuck's face lights up and he giggles. Jungwoo holds his hand, swinging him around in a circle then letting him go, launching him forward. The younger boy bursts out laughing, bending his knees so he's crouching and somehow getting faster. 

"You like him." Lucas mutters, Mark's attention snaps to his friend to see that the Chinese boy was just watching him rather than the skaters. "I won't say anything, but if I can tell, it's obvious."

 

At Donghyuck’s house, he lays on the couch in the living room and smiles at Yeri. “Noona, where’s Irene-noona?” 

“Probably her office,” Yeri says, she turns the TV on and sits at the end of the couch. “Have you met your boyfriend’s parents yet?” 

“My what-?” 

“Your boyfriend, duh. That Mark kid that you’re always with, you aren’t very subtle.” Yeri smirks, she changes the channel without looking at her brother, knowing she’s right. “So, have you met his parents?” 

“First of all, he’s not my boyfriend.” Donghyuck tells her, Yeri rolls her eyes dramatically. “And second, he doesn’t talk about his parents. They aren’t in the picture. I met most of his gang though, they seem nice.” 

“Don’t get caught up in something you can’t leave behind,” Yeri says softly, that’s Irene’s motto. She grew up in a place where it was easy for a pretty girl to get into trouble, she learned how to get out of it easily. “Go see unnie, I’m sure she missed your face.” 

“I hate you,” Donghyuck says as he stands, stretching his arms over his head. 

“Hate you too, nerd.” 

“Noona?” Donghyuck knocks on her office door softly, waiting for a small ‘come in duckie’ before pushing the door open. “How are you going?” 

“I’m tired, there’s so much to do.” Irene has on her reading glasses, a sign that she’s been working for a few hours. “Seulgi told me what happened, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Donghyuck mutters, not wanting to address the pain he’s in. “We should have a movie night, just the six of us.” 

“We could this weekend, I’ll have to talk to Wendy to make sure she isn’t working.” Irene is flipping through her planner, she’s barely glanced away since he walked in.

“Noona, whats wrong?” Donghyuck asks, he pushes her planner away and takes her hands. “You seem stressed, Tell me what it is.” 

“Wendy’s family is coming to Korea, she hasn’t spoken to them since she lived in Canada. they didn’t have the best relationship,” Irene tells him, she loves the other and it shows, they’re the parents of the group. “They don’t know she’s ace, Duckie. What if they react badly? She’ll be heartbroken, she really misses her sister.” 

“It’ll be okay, noona. If they don’t accept her, she still has us, right? We’ve been her family since she came to Seoul, nothing can take her away from us.” Donghyuck giggles, Irene nods, letting out a slow breath and smiling. “Let’s go to the mall tomorrow, please? Let’s go get makeup, maybe hair dye?” 

“Sure, id like that.” 

 

Donghyuck wakes up to Wendy making breakfast, Joy blasting music and dancing with Seulgi, and Yeri kicking open his bedroom door. 

“Moms made breakfast.” 

“Nice,” Donghyuck says, happy that they’re back to normal. For a while, everybody was focusing on work or school. It’s been too long since they’ve been a family. “Mom!” 

“Which one?” Irene, Seulgi Wendy all ask, Wendy hands him a plate and sips her coffee, turning off the stove and ruffling his hair. 

“All of you, you’re both my moms. Irene is umma, Seulgi is mama, and Wendy is mum, we already knew this.” Donghyuck says, Joy and Yeri are dancing together in the dining room, Joy spins the younger and dips her. “They’re all my gay sisters, duh.” 

“Yep,” Joy grins, the six of them eat with mild bickering. “We work tonight, Yeri, are you going too?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be careful.” Yeri answers, Irene and Wendy are both watching her, looking for any sign she isn’t okay. “I have to work, unnie. I can’t keep running away any time something happens, my job isn’t the most conservative, we all know that. If I’m going to dance, I have to be ready to have people touch, not everybody listens to rules.” 

“If anybody does anything, I will make sure they don’t do anything ever again.” Wendy threatens, Donghyuck remembers how scary his lesbian mothers can be. 

Wendy was accused of murder, she did it but was never convicted. Irene has killed before too, Daegu was rough for her. Seulgi is probably one of the most innocent of the group, she deals mostly with manipulation and seduction, Wendy and Irene protect her from as much as they can. Joy can look at somebody and know their weaknesses, just by how they hold themselves. She’s a psychology major and uses it to her advantage. Yeri is still too young for the moms to allow her to do too much, she can dance though. 

“I’m managing the bar tonight, I’ll keep an eye on you.” Wendy tells her, Yeri sighs, rolling her eyes but nodding. “Duckie, lets go buy some hair dye. I’m thinking purple.” 

When they get to the club, Wendy’s hair is a deep purple colour, Irene’s favourite. Irene’s hair is her natural black again and it makes her look scary, especially paired with her red lipstick and black clothes. Joy has red hair, it’s pretty and draws attention to her. Yeri’s hair is short, chin length and wavy. Seulgi’s brown hair is halfway down her back, her makeup is a little heavier tonight. 

Basically, they all look hot as hell. 

Wendy serves drinks to the patrons as Donghyuck wipes tables, avoiding wandering hands and smiling at regulars. He hums to the music that’s being played, laughing when Wendy winks at him from across the room. Irene is on stage now, her skin is pale and her lips are blood red, it gives her a vibe that a lot of men like. 

Donghyuck watches as Wendy’s eyes stay glued to her partner, wiping the counter as her whole body tenses. Joy joins Donghyuck off to the side, her body is covered in sweat and she’s so out of breath it’s like she ran a marathon. Donghyuck offers her a bottle of water and a towel, helping her pull her hair back into a ponytail. 

“Wendy-noona is on edge, Irene-noona can tell. How much you wanna bet there’s gonna be a fight?” Donghyuck asks, Joy smirks, pulling on a bomber jacket and kicking off her heels in exchange for vans. 

“Fifty, I think Irene will stop it before it escalates.” Joy argues. Donghyuck is confident he’ll win. “Bet.” 

“Deal.” 

Within the next three songs, Irene is grabbed and she falls back startled. Wendy jumps over the counter, marching through the crowd to where her girlfriend is on the stage. Wendy first checks to see that Irene is okay, when it’s confirmed, she hops off the stage and her eyes lock onto the man who grabbed her. 

“Mum!” Donghyuck exclaims, Joy, Seulgi, and Yeri all run with him to where Wendy has thrown the man against the wall. Wendy pulls out her switchblade, holding it against his throat. 

“Next time you decide to touch somebody, I’ll cut your hand off.” She threatens, she yanks him away from the brick wall by his shirt and pushes him to the ground. “Don’t you fucking dare step foot into this club again, if you do I will make you regret it.” 

“Wendy, don’t-!” Irene shouts, Wendy grabs the back of his shirt, dragging him out of the club and tossing him onto the street. “You didn’t have to.” 

“I did, lets close up early.” Wendy says, with that, she lets out a sharp whistle. “Everybody out! Next time somebody touches a dancer, you deal with me personally. Got it?!” 

Everybody leaves, Donghyuck smirks when Joy hands over his money, he tucks it into his waistband and grins. 

“Sit down, don’t argue with me.” Wendy snaps, Irene sits on the counter and pushes her hair back. “Next time anybody even gets fucking close to you, I will deal with them how I see fit.” 

“Seungwan, don’t-“ 

“I told you not to argue with me, shut up.” Wendy angrily passes her a bottle of water, crossing her arms. “You three, go home. We have to talk about some shit.” 

 

“Two of my moms are fighting,” Donghyuck says to Mark, the elder had come over because they hadn’t seen each other in a while. “Wendy almost murdered somebody, Irene didn’t like it. And Wendy’s family is coming, it’s going to be tense here.” 

“Want to come crash at my place? I don’t think my hyungs will mind,” Mark offers, Donghyuck smiles, they sit on Donghyuck’s bed, Mark closer to the wall out of habit. 

“Nah, my mum needs support. If they get too much, I’ll bring her to Whiplash. But right now we need to stay together, mum and umma are stressed out.” Donghyuck tells him, Mark lays back, stifling a yawn. “How are you already tired? You just got here, Canada.” 

“Can’t help it, I relax around you.” Mark admits, smiling at the younger. Donghyuck just blinks, staring at him before he rolls onto him and snuggles into his arms. “You’re such a baby.” 

“Fight me, Minhyung.” 

 

“They’re here!” Yeri throws open Donghyuck’s bedroom door, scaring the two boys awake. “Mum’s family is here! Stop fondling your boyfriend.” 

“Noona!” Donghyuck shrieks, Yeri’s cackles as she leaves the door open. “Let’s go meet my sort of grandparents?” 

“Donghyuck, this is my umma, that’s my appa. That’s my unnie, Chaeyoung. Guys, this is Donghyuck, he lives with us and he’s basically our collective child. That’s his friend, Mark.” Wendy introduces, Yeri snorts when she says ‘friend’ and Donghyuck pinches her arm. “This is Joohyun, her English name is Irene. That’s Sooyoung, or Joy. That’s Seulgi, and that’s Yeri.” 

“What’s That on your arm, Seungwan?” Her mom asks, the tattoo catching her attention. Wendy’s face turns red, smiling at the hibiscus on her arm. 

“It’s a flower, don’t worry about it.” Wendy shrugs, Donghyuck smiles because that’s Irene’s flower. “I’m sure you want to go see auntie, right?” 

“Yes, but we can get to know your friends.” Chaeyoung comments, she smiles at Irene who smiles back, making Wendy jealous because nobody can make Irene smile like she can. “Or I could stay? I’m closer in age to them, maybe I could hang out with them.” 

“If that’s okay.” 

Once her parents leave, Chaeyoung looks between the six of them and smirks. 

“You're a gang, aren’t you.” 

“Unnie!” Wendy hisses, Donghyuck bursts out laughing, falling against Mark who instantly wraps an arm around him. “What are you getting at?” 

“Nothing, just curious. Is your boy in it too?” Chaeyoung asks looking to Donghyuck, the youngest of them just shakes his head. “You in your boyfriend’s gang?” 

“I’m not in any gang,” Donghyuck says sharply, he despises that people think he has to belong to something, to somebody, to be valid. “I just hang around, I have nowhere else to go.” 

“So you shack up with a bunch of girls double your age?” Chaeyoung asks, she moves around the house with watchful eyes, scanning everything. 

“Unnie, watch what you say.” Wendy’s tone is level, but deadly. Donghyuck laces his pinky with Mark’s, a small sign that he’s anxious. 

“Or what?” Chaeyoung asks, practically dares. Seulgi is the neutral, level headed one in the polyamorous relationship so she just observes, hand on the small of Irene’s back. 

“I am not afraid to make you hate me,” Wendy says, her hair was thrown into a bun when she woke up and it’s beginner to fall from it. “Insult my family one more fucking time, I will end you.” 

“But I’m your family, Seungwan.” Chaeyoung responds, Mark can feel the tension rise and looks to Yeri, the girl is standing slightly behind Joy and holding onto Irene’s sleeve. Donghyuck is also scared, like he doesn’t know what will happen next. 

“You accused me of murder and left me to rot in prison.” 

 

The five women get ready for their trip, Donghyuck whines the whole time because he’ll miss them, but at the same time he’s thankful they let him stay home. He hates travelling, he prefers staying curled up in his room and working on paintings. 

There’s another week of the break, meaning all his friends are gone. Except for Mark, who practically lives with Donghyuck at this point. 

They make a blanket fort in the living room, Donghyuck orders pizza and reveals a stash of candy he’s been collecting. 

“I started this at my old place, the bitch would try to starve me.” Donghyuck comments, Mark looks at him concerned, but doesn’t mention it. “Here is better, I have three moms instead of none. Wendy is the scariest, Irene is scary too but she doesn’t have as violent of a track record as Wendy. Then Seulgi is who I go to for hugs and cuddles, we didn’t have that at my old house.

“Seulgi, from what I heard, didn’t have a good home life either. She doesn’t talk about anything before Irene.” Donghyuck says snuggling close to his friend, Mark wraps an arm around him and smiles. “Wendy talks about Canada sometimes, not too often though. Her family isn’t that okay with her coming back to Korea, but she couldn’t stay there.” 

“Canada can be a lot, especially when you don’t look like everyone else. It’s worse in America, so much worse. My hyung, Eric, he’s from Atlanta and had to deal with a lot of shit.” Mark tells him, Donghyuck lets him pick the movie, spending his time molding the cushions for optimal comfort. "He says I'm lucky for growing up in Canada, another one of my hyungs, Henry Lau, grew up there too. The culture shock is the biggest. There's so much- oh, sorry Hyuck. You probably don't want to hear this."

"No, go on. I like listening to you talk," Donghyuck says, pulling his hood up and snuggling under a blanket. "It's nice."

"If you fall asleep, I'm taking a picture of you." Mark threatens, Donghyuck pouts, stifling a yawn and gesturing for Mark to cuddle up with him. "Alright, when I lived in Canada, my mom had to deal with a lot of shit in order for me to go to school. Now it's different, there are exchange districts in every city and ...."

 

Donghyuck wakes up in a cocoon, he's wrapped in blankets and when he shifts, he realizes Mark is there too. The older boy has him in his arms, humming softly and rubbing Donghyuck's back. "I fell asleep-! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Hyuck. But, as punishment I need you to do me a favour." Mark grins, Donghyuck looks up and pouts, eyes puffy from sleep and a little unfocused without his glasses. "Johnny and Ten are finally getting married, want to be my plus one?"

"Wow, finally asking me out?" Donghyuck giggles, he adores the way Mark's ears burn red, so easily flustered. "I'd be honored, I'm expecting a lot of pizzazz if this is our first date. I'm talking slow dancing, awkward photos, a good meal- I'm so hungry, we should have breakfast." 

Donghyuck's train of thought gets derailed almost immediately, he stands up, stumbling a little in his groggy, just awaken state. He runs - well, waddles - to the kitchen, he hooks his phone to the Bluetooth speaker and plays Hyuna, dancing along as he puts a bagel in the toaster. He's wearing the shorts from the first time Mark visited the house, paired with the sweater he stole from Mark at Yuta and Sicheng's place. His outfit is completed only after he pulls on knee high wool socks, he slides along the hardwood floor, giggling when he bumps into Mark. 

"How are you such a child? First time we met, you threatened me." Mark comments, laughing when Donghyuck uses a butter knife as a microphone, aggressively singing into it. "Now, you're an idiot."

"Quite possibly," Donghyuck says flatly, he lets out a little shriek as his fingertips are burned by the bagel then drops it onto the counter. "Shit, I need a plate."

"Why don't I do this, okay?" Mark suggests, Donghyuck shrugs him off, continuing what he was doing before. "How's your face?"

"Pretty, what do you think?" Donghyuck quips, looking back and winking at his friend. "It's fine, might scar a little but it's fine. I don't care, scars add character. That's what my dad says at least."

Mark feels the tension rise, Donghyuck hates his father, that much is obvious. Mark knows it's because Hyunseok abandoned his wife when she was dying and his son when he was grieving, but there's something else hidden under that layer of defense. Jisung had told him that Hyunseok drinks, sometimes he yells at Donghyuck, calling him names and punching walls. Sori doesn't intervene, Donghyuck isn't her kid, she thinks he deserves it. Donghyuck would sneak out, go to Peek-A-Boo and cry with his new family, not able to go to his friends' houses because their parents would side with his. 

Irene is the one that scared Hyunseok out of going to the club anymore, she held a knife to his throat and mumbled a threat that he's been too afraid of repeating. Wendy is the one that taught him that the drunken rambles of a widower mean nothing, he's angry with himself. Seulgi is the one to hold him when he cries, not judging him for his fears and dreams. Joy is the one that keeps tabs on Sori and Hyunseok's accounts, transferring money into a secret account for Donghyuck's college fund. Yeri is the one that helps him with makeup and hair dye and clothes, not wanting to deter him from that form of expression. Sori had despised any form of androgyny, that meant that Donghyuck was forced into stuffy suits and broken until the thought of makeup scared him.

"I'm going to start a new painting, I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately. If you wanna hang around you can, but I'm not going to be too interesting." Donghyuck tells him, he offers half the bagel on another plate, both sides with peanut butter - he had asked about allergies one of the times they were in the tunnel - then heads towards the staircase. "Wanna keep me company?"

 

Seulgi and Joy help Donghyuck get ready for the wedding, they do his makeup and let him ramble about everything. His hands can't stay still, he twirls a ring then fidgets with the cuffs of his shirt, finally he settles on shaking his leg. 

"Duckie, why did Mark ask you to go with him?" Joy asks, she stands behind him, doing his hair. She loves his curls, always loves running her hands through them and getting his hair all frizzy. 

"I don't know, he doesn't have a lot of friends outside of the gang. I think he was just out of options," Donghyuck shrugs, Seulgi finds him a lip tint and makes eye contact with Joy. "Don't overthink this, it doesn't mean anything."

"We didn't say anything, Duckie. We're just thinking," Seulgi says, she knows he doesn't believe her. As good of a liar she is, he always knows. "Is he picking you up?"

"Yeah, the service is in an hour. He'll be picking me up in twenty minutes."

When Mark knocks on the door, Irene is the one who opens it. She's surprised to see him dressed in a nice suit, one different than their meetings, and a flower in hand. He blushes when her surprise turns to a smirk, opening the door for him to come in.

"Duckie! Mark is here-!"

"I'm right here, noona!" Donghyuck cuts her off, his bedroom door slams shut as he, Joy, and Seulgi come down the stairs. "Do I look okay-? Oh, Mark is here here. I thought you would wait outside or something."

"I mean, I thought I should meet you properly." Mark admits, hiding the flower behind his back. He doesn't think Donghyuck wants the girl group to see it. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck says, he says goodbye to everybody, laughing when Wendy takes a bunch of pictures. Once they're in the car, on their own, Mark offers the flower, a yellow tulip. "You-? It's yellow."

"Is that okay? I didn't know if-"

"It's perfect, I love it." Donghyuck beams, he notes how Mark's body relaxes with his words. "You're really sweet, hyung."

"It's nothing, y'know. You're doing me a favour and I thought-" Mark's ramblings stop short when Donghyuck leans over the middle console, kissing his cheek with a shy smile. "I- you- okay, we should get going."

At the service, Donghyuck watches as Ten and Johnny vow to each other, Taeyong even gets teary eyed. This isn't officially in the eyes of their government, but the couple wanted it to happen. They're planning on honeymooning in America and actually getting married there, they just wanted their family there when they said their vows. Donghyuck holds Mark's hand, trying not to cry. He's a romantic, he tries to hide it but he loves when two people find each other, he loves that genuine adoration. He hadn't seen it until Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun. Then Seulgi, Irene and Wendy. His perfect couples have never been 'convectional', but they're perfect. 

"Are you okay?" Mark whispers, Donghyuck looks over and sees concern etched into Mark's handsome face. 

"I'm perfect, thank you for inviting me." Donghyuck responds, leaning in just a little closer as he smiles. They both turn back to where Ten and Johnny stand, it's undeniable that they're in love. You'd have to be an idiot to not see it, the way they look at each other is enough. 

At the party portion of the night, there are so many pictures being taken that Donghyuck is a little flustered. At dinner, he listens to the toasts done by Ten's Auntie, Taeyong, Jaehyun and even Mark, who works to embarrass his hyungs.

"When Johnny-hyung first arrived in Korea, Taeyong-hyung had almost adopted him. Ignore the fact that Johnny is about the size of two Taeyongs, especially when they were in high school." Mark begins his speech, he has a glass of champagne in hand and smiles at the happy couple. "Johnny always tried to be a macho man, that's probably because of his time in America. When he met Ten, he softened up. I think it was mostly because he wasn't used to a guy like Ten, somebody that was so unapologetic about who he was.

"Johnny-hyung hadn't been in a serious relationship before Ten, even though I was really young I remember that. Taeyong and Johnny would talk about Ten and Jaehyun when they would babysit me, I learned early on that Johnny was head over heels for Ten, it was really obvious. I wasn't exposed to a lot of healthy relationships growing up, but when Johnny brought Ten to meet us for the first time, I knew they would last." Mark continues, everybody looks to the couple, laughing when Johnny's cheeks turn red. Ten just kisses him, holding his hands sweetly. "They are the type of couple that you know will probably outlive you, they hardly fight, they hardly bicker, they almost never go to bed angry, they are happy. Even though they aren't legally married in Korea, they kind of are anyway."

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Mark asks worried, Donghyuck smiles, scrunching up his nose. Mark wipes away Donghyuck's tears, kissing his forehead and sliding an arm around him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you were perfect. I'm just emotional," Donghyuck says, it's not wrong. He's always been an easy crier, it's not like he wants to, it just happens. 

The speech made him realize how similar they actually are, they both have swayed views of love and relationships, neither of them growing up with parents that loved each other. The only family they have are queer gang members who probably won't ever be married in the eyes of their government, then each other. 

After dinner, everybody stands around to see Johnny and Ten's first dance. The whole of NCT is there, except for a few of the newer members, they all cheer and sing along. Doyoung even seems a little tipsy, leaning against Kun and Yuta as he sings. When others are welcomed to the floor, Taeyong and Jaehyun are first. They are obnoxious, Jaehyun twirls the shorter man and kisses his cheek, hugging him tight. Donghyuck giggles when Ten tries to dip Johnny, nearly dropping him. Mark is whisked away by Jungwoo, Donghyuck is stolen by Lucas and they dance on opposite sides of the floor. 

"You got all dressed up," Lucas says as they sway from side to side, Donghyuck is forced to tilt his head back to meet his eyes, Lucas is taller than Mark and most of the others. He smiles, everybody has been complimenting him. Donghyuck isn't used to compliments, they make his face turn red and his anxiety flare up. He thinks they're lies. "Mark really seems to like you, he's never brought somebody to the house before."

"I mean, it's not like he had a choice. We kind of just forced our way into each other's lives, it'd be weird not to bug him anymore." Donghyuck comments, realizing how close they got in such a short amount of time. It took months for him to let down his walls around his noonas, a little longer for Irene because she also has trust issues. It takes him a ridiculous amount of time to trust, he's too used to people lying to him. “I can’t imagine not having him around anymore.”

“I think he really likes you, I’m completely sure.” Lucas tells him, Donghyuck rolls his eyes, shaking his head. Before either of them can say anything further, Jungwoo and Mark show up.  
“Want to get a drink, Hyuck?” Mark asks, his hand brushing against the younger’s back. Lucas smirks, catching every gesture. Normally he’s very oblivious, but when Jungwoo pointed out what was obvious he picked up on it. “Let’s let Jungwoo and Lucas have some alone time.”

Donghyuck giggles as Mark leads him away, an arm around his waist and a smile on his face. Jungwoo and Lucas watch as Mark tells him a story, they can’t hear it but they can see his over dramatic facial expressions and large gestures. Donghyuck takes a sip of his drink at the wrong time, he starts coughing because he laughed and Mark bursts out laughing too. 

“Two weeks.” Taeyong mutters, standing next to the couple. 

“You’re too generous my love, I’m giving them three days.” Jaehyun argues, Jungwoo giggles, leaning against Lucas as he thinks.

“I’m thinking until next weekend,” He says softly, they all look at each other and nod once, confirming their bets. 

 

“Noona!” Donghyuck shouts as he and Mark stumble into the house, it’s nearly three in the morning and they should’ve been home a long time ago. The wedding was a few days ago, they went out to a house party and got sidetracked. Donghyuck doesn’t even know whose house it was. 

“Shhhh, Hyuck. It’s late.” Mark whispers, they’re both drunk and giggling so their level of stealth is horrible. 

“Oh right. Noona~” Donghyuck stage whispers, in the darkness he has no idea where he is. If he was sober he’d be able to maneuver without a hitch, but he’s all fuzzy and goofy right now. He trips over a shoe and falls to the carpeted floor with a muted thump, Mark nearly falls as well but manages a few more steps and sits on the stairs. “Hyung~ help me.”

“Duckie, I can’t carry you.” Mark tells him, he can see the outline of the younger’s disappointed pout. Even drunk, he’s still adorable. 

“What- Donghyuck, you dumbass.” Irene says as the light above them turns on, Mark looks behind him to see Wendy with a bat and Seulgi with a knife. “Hello sweetie, time for bed.”

“Noona, my head hurts.” Donghyuck whimpers, Wendy sets aside the bat as Seulgi tucks the knife away - somewhere - and starts to assist the wasted boys. “Injunnie’s parents are going away this week, can I go to his party? Jisungie will be there, I haven’t seen him in months.”

“Depends on how bad your hangover is tomorrow,” Irene says helping him to his feet, Seulgi let's Mark lean on her despite his blushing face and refusals. “Mark, you’re family. Let us help you.”


End file.
